Meet The Johnsons
by FrancesIyaghume8
Summary: A large family from Atlanta move to Woodcrest to try and start a new life. One girl is rather upset about the idea. Will she eventually have different thoughts? Or will Riley truly give her hell? Will the Johnson family fit in, in Woodcrest?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aye… Huey, Huey! Tch, nigga wake up!" Riley Freeman, Huey's nine year old little brother said, forcing his older brother to wake up.

Huey groaned irritably out loud and turned the other side of the bed trying to sleep. Now right there Riley would've given up and just left his brother right then and there where he was sleeping. But, Riley was as determined as ever to get his brother out of bed.

"Come on Huey! Wake the hell ass up nigga!"

Huey groaned even louder than he did before as he the pulled his blanket over his head, "Riley, shut up, leave me alone and got back to bed! Can you not see that I'm trying to sleep? Damn!" He murmured.

Riley scrunched up his face, "nigga, I ain't leaving until yo ass is out of that bed! I've got something that you may wanna see, so quit loaftin' and wake up!" he said with one last shove.

The tired and now cranky eleven year old forced himself out of bed, looked at the clock and gave his little brother a dirty look. It was eight fifty-seven in the morning. Who the hell wakes up at this time on a Saturday anyway?! The revolutionary just kissed his teeth and followed his brother out the bedroom door.

-----

"… A moving truck? You woke me up… for a dumb moving truck?" Huey asked irritated as he turned to give his brother a severe dirty look, "unless… you're trying to tell me that we're moving back to Chicago?" He added.

"Tch… nigga I wish," Riley responded as he watched the movers coming out of the moving truck with his binoculars.

The two Freeman brothers were both sitting on top of their house watching the movers moving their new neighbors' items into the house.

Huey yawned once more and then shook his head, still tired from lack of sleep. "I still don't understand what the big deal is Riley. For all we know we just have white new neighbors snobby like our neighbors here anyway, nothing different." Huey stated, bitterly, "damn I hate living here, damn; it's been one full year since we moved to Woodcrest and yet nothing has changed since we moved here."

Riley didn't answer.

"Riley? Are you even listening to me?"

"Hold up," Riley said, "ain't that Granddad? Whats he doing?" Riley said paying no attention to what Huey was saying.

At that moment, both Huey and Riley watched a bronze color mercedes-benz which was blaring loud gangsta rap, hip-hop music drive up the drive way right beside the large moving truck followed by a silver jeep and a bronze color mercedes-benz black mini van car behind the mini van.

Once all the cars were properly parked, the silver jeep door had slowly opened and a long tone chocolate leg slid right out of the jeep. From what the boys saw it looked as if an African American young woman came out of the car.

Riley was very well impressed, "damn! Check out that fine bitch right there!" he exclaimed as he peered closer into his binoculars.

The young female adult was somewhat tall with curly hair wearing a tank top with shorts and shorts short enough to be booty shorts. She also had a nose piercing.

Riley just continued to stare at the woman. Huey just shook his head in disgust at his younger brother and watched his grandfather shake hands with the young female who first came out of the car.

-----

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mr.…" The young female trailed off as she shook granddad's hand. When she spoke she had a some what of a kinda strong southern accent.

"Robert Jebediah Freeman, but you can call me Granddad if you want to." He said as he let go of the girl's hand with a polite smile.

The young lady flashed her beautiful light chestnut brown eyes and smiled back, "I'm Tenisha, Tenisha Johnson," she responded.

"Tenisha," Granddad repeated, "that's a lovely name."

Granddad couldn't help but notice that this young woman had a tongue ring whenever she spoke.

"Thank you," she said.

Soon another young African woman came out of the same jeep. She seemed much younger than Tenisha but only by a few years she was a bit shorter than her they almost could've been twins. She had long and what appeared to be straight hair down to her shoulders also light brown eyes who was wearing large hoop earrings, a wife beater that show a bit of her stomach which revealed a belly button piercing and a skirt. When she got out of the jeep, she slammed the car door; she tossed her hair to her shoulder and smiled at Granddad.

He smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Monica," she said bringing out her hair and a friendly manner; gesturing for him to shake her hand. She too had the same country like accent.

"Robert…" Granddad trailed off as he saw two young men coming out of the mini van.

The man that first came out of the mercedes car with the blaring hip-hop music had a somewhat of toned body and was somewhat tall with also light brown chestnut eyes. He was a somewhat of a buff young man almost built like rapper. He had practically no hair with a line up and looked very sophisticated for someone with such a manly physique. The young man was wearing a white t-shirt large with nice pants. He was very attractive and looked older than both Tenisha and Monica.

The second young man that came out of the van seemed much young than all of them young adults which came out of the car. He looked like he was a teenager who was going through puberty a younger version of the older African male. He had a mini afro with a line also which looked similar to the man with a zig zaged line on his hair from the front of his head to the back of his hair. His body was built like a young basketball player and very nice physique that was wearing an oversized jersey with baggy pants.

Both young men slammed the car doors behind them, turned and smiled at Granddad.

Granddad smiled back. He was surprised to see a lot of young adults coming out of the each car. This made him wonder if there were going to be anymore children coming out of the mini van.

Soon two adults came out of the car from both ends at the same time. The man who came out from the left, the drivers end seemed middle aged. He was already forming some white hairs on his hair and beard and mustache but still looked very young and very sophisticated. He was wearing and easy going white shirt with a blue vest and business pants.

The young man's wife seemed a little bit younger by a couple of years. Her skin tone was much light than the rest of the family and seemed mixed. She had smooth hair that was tide up in a bun. She was wearing a nice tight pair of jeans. The young mixed woman was holding a little boy who looked as if he was a toddler who had just woke up from his nap.

The middle aged man walked up to Granddad and brought out his hand, gesturing a handshake.

"How are you my good man?" He started, "I'm Dr. Neil John-," He was distracted by his wife who was talking to someone who was in the van still.

"Young lady, I'm not going to ask you again," Neil's wife's voice was very stern, she was not playing around, "come out of that van, now," she said.

There was no response coming from the van. With that she walked up to her husband and shook her head. "She's not coming out Neil," she soon turned to Granddad and smiled as she adjusted her son's position so that she could carry him with one arm. She soon brought out her hand. "Sorry, I'm Kyndra, Neil's wife and this is our son Jerone," she introduced, "say hello Jerone," she insisted.

Jerone gave out a little wave and then continued to rest his head on his mother's chest.

"He's not very talkative…" Kyndra trailed off as she was distracted with the blaring R&B hip-hop music.

"Hey, Sean! Turn off that damn music!" Neil yelled at his oldest son.

Quickly on his feet, Sean rushed off to his mercedes and turned off the whole engine of his car, "sorry pops," he responded.

Neil shook his head at his son, "don't just stand around there, help the movers unload the truck and load the boxes into the house! Do I have to tell you kids everything? Get a move on! The sooner we get this done the better." Neil added.

The young adults didn't seemed to enthusiastic about helping out as they all groan and sighed as they were heading towards the truck.

"Man, I hate moving, I wish I was a kid again," The second son mumbled.

"Me too, don't got to do squat," Sean agreed.

Neil turned and smiled at Granddad as he stuffed his hand in his pockets, "that's the bright side to having so many kids," he joked.

Granddad chuckled, "I see what you mean, if only my Grandkids were to be as helpful; they're just too damn lazy y'know?"

"Grandchildren you say? How many?" Kyndra asked.

"Speaking of children I'm going to try and get one out of the van," Neil told his wife. He looked up and Granddad, "It was nice meeting you…"

"Robert Freeman," Granddad responded.

"Robert Freeman," Neil repeated, "it was nice meeting you." And with that he was already walking up to the mini van.

"Now, where were we?" Granddad asked looking at Kyndra. For someone with so many children it was hard to believe that her figure seemed perfect, perhaps there might have been stretch marks hidden somewhere.

"You were about to tell me how many grandchildren you have," Kyndra reminded.

"Oh right! I have two grandchildren. One that's eleven named Huey and one that's nine named Riley." Granddad explained.

Kyndra pulled another shocked face as she adjusted Jerone, "you don't say. We have a daughter named Latoya who is also nine years old, the youngest daughter of the family." She said. "Maybe your grandkids and Latoya can get acquainted."

"Definitely," he responded.

Kyndra's smile soon vanished as she turned to look at the mini van, "yeah… but Latoya doesn't seem, thrilled at the idea of moving. You know how children are; they're too attached with their friends, school, old house… they just don't want to leave. But we moved here for the kids and ourselves as well." She explained.

Granddad lifted an eyebrow, "where did you come from?"

"Atlanta, to be more specific, Atlanta Georgia; we came to Woodcrest to start fresh." Kyndra started.

Granddad gave her a confused look.

"Well you see, I'm Neil's second wife. The four older kids that you met earlier? Well… they aren't mine. They belonged Neil's first wife we died of cancer a few years back. Latoya and Jerone are my blood related children. But all the same, I still treat them like they are all mine. I've been married to Neil for ten years. During those years it was rough, I was already starting my career to a rocky start and Neil was getting underpaid where he worked. At the time, the kids were still growing so you can imagine how hard that can be."

"Yeah I bet, raising my grandchildren are already too much for me." Granddad commented.

Kyndra gave out a small chuckle, "it sure was hard for us, I was also pregnant too, pregnant with Latoya. So I had to take a break from my job since I was going to raise five kids and Neil had to do all the work. Paying the bills for everything, making sure there was food on the table, providing the children education, life was miserable during those times. After Latoya was born a few years had passed and then I was soon pregnant with Jerone and Neil and my business wasn't doing much support on our behalf. At one point, Neil quit from his job due to lack of payment. So not was Neil and I out of job, but we now had six kids to raise. Once Jerone was born, Neil and I figured that it was time we made a fresh start for the children and have ourselves move to Woodcrest. That way, our kids could get good education and we could further our career to provide our children their needs."

"…huh…" Granddad watched the two young men unload the truck and watched the two young ladies come out of the house, "I've got to admit, you've got yourself an interesting family."

"Thank you," Kyndra responded. "I just hope that we settle here in Woodcrest just fine, especially Latoya."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Latoya Renée Johnson, stop sulking and get out of this van." Neil commanded.

"…daddy, I don't want to. I don't know what was wrong with our home back in Atlanta," Latoya responded still frowning while she was petting her German shepherd.

Neil sighed heavily, "we moved here to Woodcrest for a very good reason Latoya; to make you and your siblings happy. Back in Atlanta, your education wasn't the best and our neighborhood wasn't exactly the safest or even big enough for our family and you know it."

Latoya was not convinced she just turned her head, "don't care… there were many other solutions to our problem…"

Neil raised an eyebrow, "other solutions?"

"Yes, like… making Sean and Tenisha move out of the house, they've already graduated from high schoo' so they could've lived on campus or something. Or you could've let me live with my best friends like Naomi or, or Tiffany at that."

"Latoya, like I said before, the education was poor and even if Sean and Tenisha were to move out, who would pay for their transportation? Remember, back in Atlanta, we didn't have that many cars; we only had the mini van to take us around. Plus who would be able to pay for the college funds? And may I remind you that kicking both Sean and Tenisha would've not made any difference because our family is big and we were living in a three bedroom townhouse."

"…We could've managed,"

"Could you've? Sharing rooms with Jerone or even Monica at that?"

"No I probably couldn't have which is why I could've ended up living with either Naomi or Tiffany."

"I don't think that would've been a good idea, wouldn't you have missed your family?"

Latoya did say anything she just looked away.

Neil was slowly getting angrier by the minute, no- by the second. He gritted his teeth and tried to restrain himself from doing anything that he would've regretted, "Latoya stop being selfish and get out of this van right this instant."

Latoya didn't budge. She didn't care if her father would discipline her in public. She loved living back in the 'ghetto' that in a white washed community. Latoya knew that she wasn't going to get along with anybody here in Woodcrest. Her only friends would be her little brother and the dog. From Latoya's point of view she thought her parents were being selfish; the only reason why they came here to further there own careers. Even if their house was small she didn't mind sharing it with her siblings all that much. She didn't even mind the poor education that was provided where she lived. She didn't school that much anyway she only liked it because of her friends that she was never going to see again.

At that moment Neil grabbed a hold of Latoya's ear and she was wearing small diamond earrings so that made it very painful, "Ow!" she yelped.

"Latoya, this is the last time I'm going to ask you to get out of the car."

Neil was just about ready to drag his daughter out of the car by the ear but Latoya had never been this stubborn or difficult. He hadn't reached that stage as to walloping her especially in public so he simply let go of her ear.

Once he let go of her ear, Latoya just held onto her ear that was burning from the pain of her father tug and slouched even lower to her car seat. She tried to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes as she continued to pet her dog's ears. In return, he nuzzled her stomach for comfort.

Neil just shook his head, "I don't have time for this, I'll deal with you later." Neil said as he stormed off. He looked up to his wife and shook his head, "she not moving."

Kyndra just shook her head in disappointment, "she can be so stubborn at times but never like this…"

"Have you tried… you know… beating her?" Granddad asked.

Kyndra wasn't at all surprised when Granddad had asked that she just shook her head, "I've never actually been a fan of domestic violence," she turned to the van, "but… I guess we'll just wait until she's ready to come out," she said.

Granddad looked at the van then Neil and then Kyndra, "let me try and get her out, she kinda reminds me of one of my grandkids."

----------

Latoya could still felt the burn in her right ear when her father tugged on it. The pain seemed to have been lasting for an eternity.

"They cannot make me come out of this van," She mumbled to herself angrily. She was so angry about the whole move that she didn't even unbuckle her seatbelt.

Out of no where, a black old man had come and walked out infront of your door. "Hello, my name is Robert Freeman, but you can call me Granddad if you want."

Confused, Latoya decided to go along with it, "okay… Granddad… I-I'm… Latoya…"

Granddad smiled, "why don't you come out of that van, you don't have to help the others unpack but you can meet my grandkids. Your mom and I were talking about how you can get acquainted with them. I have a grandson that's just your age." Granddad suggested.

This get Latoya a little bit interested and got her thinking as she was playing with her braids and looked down at her dog, "okay… I don't want my parents to get mad at me anymore than they already are," she said.

Granddad moved back as he watched the young girl come out of the van along with her dog.

Latoya had three strands of braids that were her side bangs as the rest of her braids were tied up in a high pony tail with beads. Another one of her features was that she had a birthmark that was close to her left eye. She also wore a white headband which went nicely with her blue overalls with a small short white shirt that showed a bit of her belly button. She seemed nothing like her sisters, she seemed tomboyish. She soon looked up at Granddad flashing her bright hazel eyes that resembled her mother's eyes.

"You can just go right into the house, the door is open," Granddad said, pointing forward.

Latoya followed his direction and then nodded, "okay," she responded. She looked up and saw two boys sitting on top of the roof of the house.

One with an afro who seemed very angry about something while the boy with cornrows seemed distracted as he was glaring into the binoculars. It didn't take much of a genius to figure out that he was staring at her half sisters, especially Tenisha who was revealing most of her skin anyway.

"Oh, you're finally out of the car," Neil said while holding what seemed to be a heavy box, snapping Latoya back to reality.

"I'll help you with that Neil," Granddad volunteered as he took the other end of the box and helped Neil carry it into the house, "I told her that I had grandchildren."

"Really? I didn't know that, well I guess that would keep her busy."

"I'll be back daddy; I'm just going to meet Granddad's grandkids." Latoya informed him with a smile which presented a dimple on the right side of her mouth.

"Okay, just behave yourself." Neil said. He was surprised at his daughter seemed as if she was a whole new person. Her bitter attitude had soon disappeared.

"Don't worry, I will…" she said as she walked up to her mother gave her a hug and ran off to the Freeman's residence.

-------------

"I'm actually impressed with our new neighbors; they're the complete opposite to what I imagined. I figured they would've been some rich stuck up snobs or something but the wife and husband look sophisticated." Huey said.

"I know what you mean… Huey… heh, heh, heh…" Riley said peering closer to the two African women who were bending over to pick up more boxes and suitcases. Riley was clearly not relating to what Huey was talking about. "Heh, heh, shake yo money maker like somebody 'bout to pay ya… heh, heh-ow!"

Someone from behind had smacked Riley upside the head from behind.

"You… are… disgusting," she spat, "the last we need is another sexist nigga who treats the everyday average woman like some kind of sex toy to fulfill their sick fantasies. I would strongly appreciate if you didn't ogle over my sisters, please."

Riley rubbed his head and turned around to see who smacked him on the head. When he turned all he say was a very angry black girl, "aye, who the hell are you bitch-no, lemme say that again, who the hell do you think you is? Coming onto my roof and just tellin' me what I can and can't do, tch shit,"

"Latoya Johnson, and if I catch you making sexist comments about my sisters one more time-,"

"Bitch be gone! I ain't scurred of you!" Riley spat.

"Riley," Huey snapped, "quit being such an immature tyrant."

"Yeah…Riley," Latoya said.

"Tch, nigga I can do whatever the hell I want," Riley responded.

Latoya rolled her eyes at Riley, "I knew the moment I came to Woodcrest I would hate it. From snobbish white folk to fake thugs like you."

"Aye," Riley dropped his binoculars and got up from where he was sitting to face Latoya. They were almost the same height but Riley seemed taller by only an inch.

Latoya folded her arms and smirked, not feeling at all intimidated by Riley, "ooh, did I strike a nerve?" she taunted.

"Aye! You got a lot of nerves, coming up here like this and calling me fake! You better respect Riley Escobar."

"Mmhmm, you just teefed some rapper's last name, big deal," she said as she leaned forward, "I'm not impressed."

Riley growled at that comment as he clenched his fist, it seemed as if he was going to do something drastic.

Huey lightly touched his arm to calm his down, "Riley calm down, she's just teasing you, don't let her get to you." He said calmly.

Latoya soon started to giggle as Riley shrugged off Huey's hand and kissed his teeth long and hard. "Damn, I don't need this. This hoe put me in a bad mood, I'm going inside." Riley said as he stormed off the roof and back into the house.

It was quiet now; Latoya didn't know what to do at that point. Huey was probably in the same position.

"…is he always that touchy?" Latoya asked.

Huey took a while to respond as he shrugged his shoulder, "sometimes…"

Latoya started to feel a bit more comfortable, "so… whats your name?"

Huey looked up at Latoya and then looked forward ahead, "Huey Freeman."

"Huey," Latoya repeated, "and your brother's name? Riley right?"

Huey nodded, "yeah…"

Latoya nodded and sat down next to Huey. "So, Huey how long have you lived in Woodcrest for?"

"A full year, I brought here against my will."

"So was I, I used to live back in Atlanta, I was so mad to find out that I was going to live here in a white washed community. Now don't get me wrong I'm not racist or anything I'm just saying that I wasn't too pleased to find out living with about of rich stuck up snobs. But, as my parents said 'we need the space,' seeing how I have such a big family and all,"

Huey continued to watch the Johnson continue to move in boxes. "You can say that again."

Latoya giggled, "So where are you from?"

"Chicago,"

She nodded, as she followed Huey's gaze, "true, true. Amazed at the size of my family? I have two older half brothers and two older sisters and a little brother. The buff man over there, the one that's carrying that large box is Sean, the oldest one, he's twenty-two, he's takin' a break from college. The girl there with curly hair is my eldest sister, Tenisha, she's twenty-one. The other girl looking at her nails is Monica, she's twenty they're all taking a break from unversity/college; they're all gonna live at home for a year or so and then live on campus. The other man with the mini afro is Anthony, he's seventeen. They're all my half brothers and sisters. Same dad, different mom. The man next your grandfather, is my dad with the beard, the woman with her hair tied in a bun that's bringing in suitcases it my mom. Last but no least, the little boy with the dog is my full little brother, Jerone who's four." Latoya explained.

"Damn… that's like a family tree; a lot of family members." Huey commented.

"Yup, that's another reason why we moved here, our family was getting so but that it was time, though I'm too happy about it."

"Latoya, what do you parents do for a living? Your family so big they must have some way to support them all."

"My mama is a psychologist and my pa is a neurosurgeon, you know, a brain doctor."

Huey's eyes widened with shock. "Your parents are both doctors?"

"Yup," she responded as she raised one eyebrow, "what? You expected them to be janitors or something?"

Huey ignored that question, "that's impressive."

"Does your Granddad do anything?"

"He's retired,"

"Oh... hey Huey? Are there any other black kids that live here in Woodcrest?"

"There is a biracial girl who lives right next door to us. A friend of mine, Jazmine. Her parents are both lawyers. With a black father and a white mother."

"Are there any other kids?"

"Who cares?" Huey responded as he closed his eyes.

Latoya sighed and just watched her family continue to unload boxes, "so…"

Huey opened one eye, "what?"

"How do you like it here in Woodcrest?"

"Don't," Huey answered flatly. "But you get used to it."

Latoya kissed her teeth in disappointment, "how long do you think it will take to get used to it?"

Huey paused for a minute as he got up from where he was sitting. "When I finally do, I'll tell you. I'm going to go inside."

"Can I come?" Latoya asked.

Huey shrugged his shoulders, "whatever."

Latoya soon also got up to where she was sitting and followed Huey back into the house. She followed Huey off the roof and into the house would lead her to the kitchen. Latoya was surprised to see such a large house that only contained three people.

When they reached to the living room, Latoya saw Riley sitting comfortably on a large sofa busy channel surfing on there large TV. He still seemed to be in such a rotten mood probably from what happened earlier. Damn can he ever hold a grudge.

"Aye, Huey can you…" Riley's voice trailed off the moment the saw Latoya coming behind Huey and kissed his teeth and resumed back to what he was doing, watching some intense Rap music videos, "…why is the hoe still here?"

Latoya gave Riley and dirty look.

Riley ignored her in response as she walked and sat on the other side of the couch and leaned on the arm rest. Riley slowly turned his head and the quickly looked away but Latoya didn't seem to notice his gaze. She was too exhausted to notice anything. Latoya slowly closed her eyes to rest her mind but some loud explicit lyrics came out from the TV which seemed to distract her.

_'Booty butt, booty butt, booty butt cheeks! Booty butt, booty butt, booty butt cheeks!'_

_"How is this song still on the countdown after all these months?" _Latoya thought as she looked up the TV screen. She quickly put her head down, disgusted at what she had just saw. "Jesus Riley! That's disgusting! What is wrong with you?! Change the channel or something! That's nasty!" She complained. What she just saw were large butt cheeks that were practically grinding the screen.

Riley didn't respond.

"Riley," Latoya spoke, "can you please change the channel or even lower it? What we're watching is disgusting and, and… gross! Sexist might I add, having women be grindin' on cars like that." She shuddered from the sight of it.

It was obvious right then and there that Riley did not like Latoya very much. Latoya probably felt the same way. You could pretty much say that the feelings they had for each other were very mutual.

At that moment, Riley smirked. Looked at Latoya's angry face and they slowly turned up the volume to really get on Latoya's nerves. Riley wanted to get even with Latoya for calling him a fake thug.

In response, Latoya quickly covered her ears, "Riley! Turn that down!" she yelled.

Huey had opened the fridge and grabbed a juice box and started to drink from his juice box. He sat on a chair and rested his elbow on the table while he was sipping his juice. He just shook his head at his brother and was beginning to get slightly irritated with his behavior and Latoya's visit.

"What? Sorry! I can't hear you! The music's too loud!" Riley said with a smirk knowing that Latoya would get more upset.

The girl gritted her teeth as she dove for the remote and tried to snatch it from Riley's hand. Riley held very tightly so that it would never slip out of his hands. He had a very tight and firm grip to the electronic device.

"Hoe! Let go of the remote!" Riley scowled.

"Lowering…the…TV…was…all…I…asked!" Latoya said as she continued to struggle for the remote.

"Why…don't you just go home? Yo ass ain't wanted here!" Riley spat.

Latoya had forgotten that that was an option as she let go of the remote. This made Riley, who was still holding onto the remote fall off the couch and made him hit the ground with a loud thud.

There was soon a knock at the door and then a doorbell. Then the sound of the door slowly opened making a loud creak noise.

"Hello…? Anyone in here?" called out a familiar feminine voice.

Huey, Riley and Latoya all looked to see an African woman who had straight hair/weave on, Latoya's sister, Monica.

"Hi Monica," Latoya said so sweetly acting as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Latoya," Monica responded, looking down at her sister. She soon looked up at both Huey and Riley, "your Granddad said it was okay to come it, the front door was open," she explained as she turned back to her little sister. "Kyndra, I mean Ma has been lookin' for you, she says she wants you back. I figured that you would've come home on your own but… I see that you've gotten acquainted with the _**male**_ neighbors." She teased.

Latoya's smile soon faded and turned into a frown. She looked a Riley and then Huey and then back to her sister. "Whats that suppose to mean?"

Monica chuckled, "it's nothing…" she soon turned to Huey, "thanks for having Latoya over… um…"

"Huey, and that Riley,"

Riley was so angry about the whole trauma that he didn't say anything. His day had officially been ruin by Latoya Johnson.

"Huey and Riley, it was nice meeting you two boys," Monica said, she soon looked at Latoya once again and hinted to leave, "lets go, we still got a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, yeah…" Latoya said unenthusiastically as she gave Huey and Riley one last glance and left the house with her sister.

"So, what do you think about Woodcrest so far?" Monica asked once they were finally out of the house.

The young nine year old shrugged. She didn't know what to think. She just took in a deep sigh and looked up to the sky. She figured living in Woodcrest was going to be… somewhat interesting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ooh… that hoe has got a lot of nerves! Coming into my house and being disrespectful to me! That's some messed up shit! She's got a lot of nerve! Damn! No one has ever made so angry in one day!" Riley complained.

Huey rested his head on one hand and looked at his brother and blinked for a moment. "You were staring at her sisters which obviously offended her."

Riley kissed his teeth. "Nigga who asked you? And why are you all up at defending her huh?"

"Who said anything about defending?" Huey said getting defensive. "I'm just tell you what you did which made her act that way."

Riley gave his brother a dirty look and then kissed his teeth; he was clearly out of things to say. The only thing he just mumbled quietly was "…whatever nigga…"

Soon, both Huey and Riley had heard the sound of the door squeak very loudly as it opened and then heard of the door slam.

The person who had just entered the house was no other than Granddad. He seemed to be in a somewhat cheery mood. The moment he walked into the living room, he saw his grandsons staring at him. This made Granddad's smile fade and turn into a frown.

"What are you boys looking at?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

As if the boy were clones, they both looked away and mumble in unison, "nothing."

Granddad gave the boys one last glance and then shook it off as he removed his sweater that he was wearing earlier and put it in the closest closet he could find, "so boys, what do you think of the new neighbors? Well the girl that dropped by earlier…"

Huey scratched his temples and shrugged, "she's not terrible."

"Damn! I ain't gonna lie! I can't stand her! She was rude _**and **_annoying…_**and **_I do not want to ever have to see her again!" Riley responded bitterly.

Granddad frowned, folded his eyebrow and frowned, "yeah, and I want to be with Dorothy Dandridge but we all can't get what we want boy." He said as he turned to Huey. "It's Saturday, right?"

Huey raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "Yeah…why…?"

Granddad had shifted his hands and stuffed them in his pockets, "no reason," he started. He walked to the nearest window and watched the Neil pay the movers and watched the moving truck, drive away. "I was thinking about inviting the Johnson's over for dinner or something; but if that ever happens, you two boys better dress up nicely. I'm going to go upstairs, take a shower and sleep. So do not disturb me." He said as he walked up the stairs.

Riley just shook his head, "tch, nigga, life is gay." He muttered.

----------------

After a couple of hours, after the moving truck had left, the Johnsons had finished up unloading most boxes and rearranging furniture. Now they were just cleaning up the mess that was around the house.

"Latoya, baby, can you be a dear and look after your little brother please?" Kyndra asked.

"Yes mama," Latoya responded while looking at her little brother, Jerone."

"And keep the dog out of the way," Sean said carrying a large amount of empty boxes.

Latoya rolled her eyes, "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." She said looking down at her brother, "come on little man, let's go, you too Sampson." She called out the dog.

"I want to play fetch… with Sampson. I want a ball or Frisbee," Jerone said.

Kyndra then dug into her purse and found a tattered old tennis ball and gave it to Jerone. The dog soon wagged its tail the moment he saw it. Latoya soon then walked over to the door and opened it and watched her baby brother and the German shepherd go out the door.

"Bye everyone," Latoya said.

"Bye," Everyone in the house said.

"Anthony, check up on them every now and then okay?" Neil told his son.

"Sure," Anthony responded.

----

Sara Dubois was busy washing the dishes and couldn't help but notice two young black children and a dog outside. There was a young black girl who obviously was older than the boy who was playing fetch with the dog. The girl that was sitting on the porch seemed to be around Jazmine's age. This made Sara smile.

The door soon opened, "honey, I'm home," came in Thomas Dubois.

There was no response.

"Sara? Is anybody home?"

There was still no response. Soon Tom heard thumping noise from up stairs. It seemed to be getting louder and louder by the second. It was his twelve year old biracial daughter, Jazmine. She rushed to hug him.

"Hi daddy," she greeted him.

Tom kneeled down to her level and hugged her back. "Hi honey," he said, "at least someone still notices that I exist."

Jazmine gave her father a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" she paused, "are you and mommy in a fight? Are you going to get a divorce?" she asked getting paranoid.

"What? Jazmine no, your mother and I aren't in a fight and we're not going to get a divorce." Tom reassured stroking her hair.

Jazmine sighed with relief. "That's good."

"Is mom home?" Tom asked.

"Of course she is! She's in the kitchen washing the dishes." Jazmine responded.

Tom raised an eyebrow, "huh, you don't say?" He got up and grabbed his suitcase and walked to the kitchen. Jazmine followed.

"Sara? Earth to Sara?" Tom said one more time once he was in the kitchen.

She still didn't respond.

Tom was starting to get quiet upset. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Sara!"

"What? Huh? What?" Sara responded, snapping back to reality. She then turned off the tap and turned to her husband. "Oh, hi Tom!" she greeted giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well you seemed out of it. I was trying to call you when I first came in." He said putting down his suitcase.

"Sorry," Sara began. "I was just watching the kids, outside." she said continuing to look out the window.

Tom soon followed his wife's glance. "Oh yeah, we have new neighbors. I saw them unloading the van and Robert greeting them earlier before I went to work." He started as he peered closer to the window, "that girl looks around Jazmine's age."

"Who looks around my age?" Jazmine asked as she walked up to the window to look at the girl.

"Maybe you and that girl can become good friends," Sara suggested.

Jazmine presented a bright smile, she loved the idea, "okay!" she exclaimed as she turned to her father, "daddy, can I go outside?" Jazmine asked.

"Did you finish your homework?" Tom asked.

Jazmine nodded.

"Alrighty then, you can go outside, but behave yourself." Tom said.

"I will, bye mommy, bye daddy." Jazmine said as she ran to the door to slip on her flip flops. She opened the door and waved and then shut the door behind her.

"So Tom how was your day?" Sara asked.

Tom smiled as he loosened his tied, "I thought that you would never ask."

------

Latoya was sitting on her porch watching her dog giving the slobbery ball to her little brother Jerone. Once he got the ball he threw it once again. This had to be like the twenty-seventh throw. Doesn't he ever get tired? Or even the dog? Whatever, it kept them busy. Latoya just sighed and thought about her neighbors; Huey and Riley. She found them somewhat interesting. But, she still hated the very thought of living in such a white washed community.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard a girl giggling out loud. She looked up and saw her dog Sampson licking a light skinned girl's face.

"He's tickling me!" The girl giggled.

Jerone and Latoya both grabbed onto the dogs collar and dragged him off of her. After that, Jerone and the dog both resumed to what they were doing. The girl that was on the ground was still giggling as Latoya brought up her hand to pull her up from the ground.

"Sorry about my dog," Latoya apologized. "But, usually when he sees a stranger he would usually bark uncontrollably. So I guess that means Sampson likes you, a lot."

"That's okay, I love dogs." The girl said as she fixed her large poofs.

Latoya gave the girl a puzzled look, _"is this Jazmine? The girl that Huey was talking about?" _She thought.

"I'm Jazmine Dubois," she introduced.

_"So it is…" _Latoya thought, "Uh… I'm Latoya, Latoya Johnson… how do you do?" she asked scratching her head.

"I'm doing great! I can tell that we're going to be good friends." Jazmine promised.

Latoya brought out a weak smile, "yeah, I bet…" she said staring at her for a moment.

There was no doubt that she was mixed. She had somewhat of a nappy hair. But Latoya would rather have Jazmine's hair than her own. Latoya's hair is just a nappy as Jazmine's if it came out of its braids.

"So Latoya, how old are you?" Jazmine asked.

"Nine…"

"Nine? You're like Riley's age,"

Latoya's face scrunched up, "…don't remind me…" she mumbled, "So how old are you?" Latoya asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm eleven."

There was silence for a brief moment.

"So… how do you like it here in Woodcrest Latoya?" Jazmine asked.

Latoya watched her brother throw the ball once more and watch her dog fetch it then shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright so far… I met your next door neighbors… Huey and Riley."

At that moment Jazmine blushed.

Latoya caught that and smirked a little.

"H-how do you find them?" Jazmine asked as she sat next to Latoya.

"Well… Huey is alright though I can't say the same for Riley." Latoya paused and turn to Jazmine. "Jazmine, do you like Huey?"

Jazmine's eyes brighten as she quickly looked away, "w-why do you ask that?"

"No reason, I was just curious," Latoya responded.

Jazmine pulled back her poofy pony tail. "Well we've known each other for like fifteen-twenty minutes right?"

Confused, Latoya nodded.

"That's long enough for me to trust you to keep a secret." Jazmine said, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can." Latoya said with a smile.

Jazmine smiled then leaned a little closer to Latoya to whisper in her ear. "I sorta… kinda… like……Huey," she finally admitted.

Latoya smirked, "I knew it."

"And you promise not to tell anyone, not even your dog?" Jazmine asked.

Latoya brought out her pinky as did Jazmine. "Pinky swears," Latoya swore. They then linked and locked meaning the promise was official.

Soon Jerone came up to Latoya followed by Sampson that was holding onto the tennis ball.

"By the way Jazmine, that is my little brother, Jerone. "Latoya introduced. "Say hi to Jazmine Jerone."

Jerone gave a little unenthusiastic wave as Jazmine waved back, "Aw… he's so cute! Jazmine said.

"Whats wrong Jerone?" Latoya asked.

"I'm tired and hungry!" Jerone complained.

Latoya looked at Jerone and then at Jazmine, "I'm going to take him inside, do you want to come in?" she invited.

"Sure,"

"Come on Jerone, Sampson," Latoya said getting up from the porch as she opened the door. Once they got in, she looked around to see if anyone was around. "Ma? Pa?"

A young teenager with a baseball cap came downstairs. Jazmine's heart nearly skipped a beat. She found him fairly handsome. He had a mini afro and some what muscular arms. He was built up like a junior athlete, somewhat.

"Oh, hey Anthony um… do you know where ma is?" Latoya asked.

Anthony thought for a moment. "Um… Kyn-mom is… is upstairs whether in your room or Jerone's with Tenisha." He responded, "Why?"

Latoya reached for Jerone's hand. Jerone responded and held onto his older sisters hand. Latoya gently pulled her brother's hand which caused Jerone to walk and end up infront of Latoya.

"Jerone is feeling a little hungry and tired." She explained.

"Huh, you don't say," Anthony said as he came down the stairs and picked up Jerone. While he was picking up his half brother she gave Jazmine a friendly smiled.

Jazmine blushed slightly.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Anthony asked holding Jerone.

"Oh right! Jazmine, this is my older brother, Anthony." Latoya introduced.

"Hello…" Jazmine said.

"Hey," he smirked. "I'm going to take this kid to his room." He turned to Jazmine, "it was nice meeting you." He said. With that, he was up the stars with Jerone.

Latoya soon turned to Jazmine about to ask her what she wanted to do when she realized that Jazmine was lost n thought as though it seemed.

"Jazmine, are you okay?" Latoya asked.

"I didn't know you had an older brother… he seems… kinda cute."

"He's not really my 'brother', he's my half brother." Latoya corrected.

Jazmine gave Latoya a confused look. "Half brother?"

"…yeah… half brother. You haven't heard of that?" Latoya asked.

Jazmine shook her head, "…never."

Before Latoya could explain what it was she noticed that Sampson, her dog was gone. "Uh… where did Sampson go?"

As if it was right on cue, there was a crash in the living room. It sounded as if a bunch of books were crashing down in the living room. There was soon barking and a loud thud.

"Latoya!" Someone yelled from the living room.

Latoya flinched from the sound of her name. Her brother was not happy. "Uh oh…" Latoya and Jazmine said in unison.

A buff man soon entered the room were Latoya and Jazmine were holding onto the dog's collar. "Latoya," Sean's voice was very stern, "what did I say about keeping the dog busy?" He asked in a demanded voice, paying no attention to her guest.

Latoya tried to look sorry as she tried to grab Sampson's collar. "Sorry Sean, we'll be outside." Latoya started. "Let's go," she whispered to Jazmine.

Jazmine replied with a nod looked at Sean and then followed Latoya out the door.

"Sorry about that, my brother gets irritated when he's… disturbed," Latoya said linking the leash around Sampson's collar the moment they got out.

Jazmine raised an eyebrow. "How many brothers do you have?"

"That's right! You've only met my brothers all three of them. Well… I have two older half sisters and two older half brothers and one full little brother..." Latoya responded. Latoya continued explaining her family tree to Jazmine. Then Jazmine explained her family to Latoya. Their friendship was growing the more they hung out with each other.

Their walk continued for a couple more minutes until Jazmine took notice that the sun was going down. It was getting pretty late and that it was almost supper time.

"Well Latoya, I better be heading back home, it's almost supper time." Jazmine said.

Latoya soon took notice that it was getting late. "Yeah, I guess… well… it was nice meeting you Jazmine." She said.

Jazmine smiled, "it was nice knowing you too Latoya, bye," she said.

"Bye," Latoya replied Jazmine soon walked away. Latoya stood on the street for a while and actually smiled. Latoya knew from that moment that she was going to be okay. Her neighbors so didn't seem all that terrible; she had already made a real good friend in only a few hours. She looked down at her dog. "Come on Sampson, let's go home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, the Johnsons seemed somewhat settled in their new home. Most of their items were unpacked and some boxes were kept in the garage so that they could finish up the unpacking later but as of now… the Johnsons needed this time to relax, after all, it was Sunday. A day to worship but also a day to relax; Amen.

Latoya had gotten herself out of her new bed that was already set up for time and decided to give herself a little tour around the house. As she past each room she was feeling a little more comfortable. Latoya had got to it admit, her new house was a lot better than her old one; although, she was still upset about the move anyhow. After getting to know the house a little, Latoya had decided to go downstairs and have some breakfast.

Once Latoya manage to actually find the kitchen, she saw her older brother, Anthony, chewing down on his waffle, her mother Kyndra feeding her son Jerone and Monica in the fridge searching for something to either drink or eat.

"Morning baby," Kyndra said trying to feed Jerone.

"Good morning Latoya," Jerone said.

"Morning Toy," Anthony muffled with his mouth stuffed with waffles.

Latoya yawned, "Morning."

"Morning Latoya, do you want something to drink?" Monica asked the moment she noticed her little sister.

The young African girl practically dragged her feel across the floor as she sat on the closet chair. "Um… orange juice would be nice." She responded. She looked around the table and realized that not everyone was at the dinner table. "Where's the rest of the family? I mean I think I saw both Sean and Tenisha in their beds when I was walking around the house, I'm too not sure, but I don't recall seeing daddy in his, I guess I was half asleep when I roamed around the house."

Monica brought out two glasses which were meant for her and her little sister to the table. Monica pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Let's see…" Monica started tapping her long, polished, filed nail on the glass which was filled with orange juice. "Well… I do believe that Sean is probably sleeping or driving around the city, Tenisha is sleeping and daddy's outside talking to Mr. Ed Wuncler."

Latoya raised an eyebrow while taking a sip of her drink. "Who?"

"Ed Wuncler is rich realtor. His family had founded Woodcrest." She explained as she resumed back to feeding Jerone.

Soon, the eldest daughter, Tenisha came into the kitchen. She walked over to Jerone and kissed her little half brother and Kyndra, hugged rubbed Anthony's hair, hugged Latoya and rested her elbow on Monica. Monica didn't seem to mind.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," they said back.

Next Sean, the eldest buff son of the family came into the room. It turns out that Sean was really sleeping. He muttered morning and took Latoya's glass and gulped down her orange juice.

"Hey! You know if you asked I would have let you." Latoya objected. "Did you even brush your teeth? I don't even know where your mouth has been!"

Sean smirked while gulping it down and then patted his sister's head. "Ah, I love you too Latoya." He teased.

"Would you like waffles?" Kyndra asked as she got up from chair and brought a plate full of waffles.

Both Anthony and Sean didn't hesitate and grabbed a bunch of waffles and started stuffing their faces.

"So…" Tenisha started leaning on the counter. "Monica wanna go for a jog? After breakfast I mean." Tenisha invited.

Monica shrugged Tenisha off her shoulder and took a waffled and poured some syrup on the waffle. "Sure, after breakfast."

Anthony swallowed hard on the waffle that he practically devoured. "Eh yo Sean, wanna take me for a spin around the neighborhood or maybe even the city?"

Sean was still chewing on his waffle and then swallowed. "Fine, let's get to know the neighborhood or maybe even the city." He responded as he pulled Anthony's durag over his face.

"True… let me get changed. "Anthony said getting excited as he ran up the stairs.

"Let me finish eating though!" Sean yelled.

"I suppose I'll try and know the neighbors myself and spend some time with Jerone." Kyndra said. "Do you want to join Latoya?"

Latoya shook her head. "No thanks, I'll probably spend all day at with the dog." She responded.

------

"Aye, Huey," Riley said coming down the stairs. He noticed that Huey was busuy writing on a sheet. Riley raised an eyebrow as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a can of root beer. "What are doing?"

Huey continued writing on the sheet of paper and soon started to chew on his pencil, deep in thought.

"Nigga!"

"A lot of people say it's almost impossible to complete a sudoku game." Huey responded as he started counting.

"Nigga what?"

"Sudoku, a Japanese puzzle."

"That annoying shit with the numbers?"

"Yeah,"

Riley gave his brother a quizzical glance as he opened the fridge to grab a can of pop. "Nigga you gay," he remarked as he opened his pop and drank it. He couldn't help but notice Latoya's sisters going for a jog waving goodbye to their dad and Ed Wuncler as they went on their jog. Then two boys came out of the house. One seemed younger than the buff one and ran into the mini van. Soon the eldest man went into the mini van and they were off. "Damn, how many people are in that family?"

"Are you talking about the Johnsons?" Huey asked still focused on the Japanese puzzle.

"I dunno what they last names are. They have a lot of people comin' out the house though." Riley commented.

"Latoya's family is different from everyone's family. The people who you saw were her half siblings. That's mainly the reason why the family is big and why they moved out here. They needed the space." Huey explained tapping the pencil on his lower lip.

"Damn Huey you just met the girl and you already know her freakin history! How do you know all this?" Riley said.

"It's called getting to know the neighbors Riley. You should try it sometime instead of oogling over the women's special features.

Riley blushed and then looked away very quickly, looking back out the window. "Tch, nigga who asked you?" Riley spat. He continued to staring out the window and then saw Latoya coming out of the house with a large dog behind her as she closed the door. He soon frowned and tried to give her a dirty look.

Latoya soon caught his stare. In response she stuck out her tongue and continued walking the dog.

"Oh hell no!" Riley shrieked.

Huey raised his head to see what the problem was. "What?"

"What do you mean what? I'm going to teach her who's boss, excuse me." Riley said slamming the root beer on the counter.

"Riley, don't do anything you would-," Huey heard the door slam, which made him finish with a sigh, "regret."

-----

Latoya noticed Riley coming out of the house as mad as ever. She tried to ignore him by continuing her walk with her dog, Sampson.

"Aye, hoe!" Riley called out.

The girl stopped walking and turned to Riley. Now she was angry.

"The name is Latoya! Not every girl is named bitches or even hoe for that matter!" She spoke trying to keep a normal voice. "What do you want?"

"What you did back there was disrespectful. I demand an apology."

Latoya almost slapped Riley but chose to maintain her anger. "Excuse me? You want _**me**_ to apologize?"

"Did I s-s-stutter? I'm waiting."

Latoya was so shocked and appalled that all she could do was laugh.

Riley did not expect that reaction at all. "Whats so funny?"

"You are!" Latoya responded as she continued to laugh. "Let's go back in time," she started to sound serious again. "You oogling over at my sisters in a disgusting manner. I could practically see you drooling."

"Man, I didn't do that!" Riley denied.

"Oh my God! You are such a liar! Does the song 'Money Maker' sound familiar? It should familiar seeing how you were singing it _**while **_you were gazing to my sisters. "Latoya stated. "And another thing, you increased the volume on the TV after I asked you nicely to lower it. After all that's happened, _**you**_ are the one who will, should apologize to _**me**_."

"Aye, you ain't perfect neither! You called me fake. I play it real and keep it real. Another thang, you over stayed yo welcome at my crib. You nag and nag talkin' to me like 'm dumb which I don't appreciate."

"Maybe I did over stay my welcome, maybe, but you owe me the apology after everything that's happened and having me stick my tongue at you, you deserved it. And if you're not gonna apologize then you can just out of my way." Latoya said pushing Riley out of her way.

Appalled with Latoya's behavior, Riley gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "You better keep walking hoe!"

"I will keep walking!"

"Good!"

_"Good! As long as I stay away from Riley Freeman, I'll be just fine!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay Sara, I'm going to meet the new neighbors." Tom said, adjusting his tie as he was about to open the door.

"Okay Tom, I'll see you soon." Sara replied.

"Bye honey," He said adjusting his tie as he was walking to the door. "Bye Jazmine!"

Just as he was about to open the door the doorbell had rung confused, Tom opened the door. He saw a little black girl with a German shepherd behind her.

"Oh, it seems to me that our new neighbor has come to visit us." Tom joked. "I'm Tom, Jazmine's father."

"Um… I'm Latoya Johnson. Is Jazmine home?" Latoya asked.

"Sure she is," Tom replied. "Jazmine," He called.

Jazmine soon came running down the stairs. "Hi Latoya! Whats up?"

"Nothing really, do you want to come outside?" Latoya asked.

"Okay! Daddy? Can I go outside?" Jazmine asked.

"Sure you can. I'll be off to Latoya's house to meet her family." Tom told his daughter. "I'll see you kids later, bye."

"Bye," the girls said in unison.

"Do you want to come inside and wait for me while I get dressed?" Jazmine asked still standing at the door.

"I would but, Sampson is with me again today. We were going for a walk." Latoya said stepping aside to show Jazmine the dog. "But I can wait outside for you while you get changed."

"Alright, wait here, I'll be back in few minutes," Jazmine told her while closing the door behind her.

A few moments had passed and Jazmine was all changed and ready to go.

-----

Huey had just finished completing two sudoku puzzles and was now focused on what was in the today's news paper. Nothing in the paper seemed interesting to him. It seemed all the same to him. It seemed the same to him. Unsolved mysteries murders and how George W. Bush makes his promise to the US that there would be peace, Snoop Dogg on trail for drug possessions… again. Although he saw a new release for the movie Blood Diamond on DVD. This got Huey interested.

"Best acting performance huh?" Huey said reading the reviews. "Seems interesting enough…"

Riley soon came into the house slamming the door behind him. "I can not take this shit anymore!"

"Riley is that you?" Huey asked lowering the news paper to see who it was.

The grouchy nine year old didn't answer, he was far to mad to answer. He just threw his shoes off and stomped his to the living room where Huey was.

"I take it that the tables were turned when tried to show Latoya who was boss." Huey commented while he was still reading the news paper.

"Shut up punk!" Riley barked as he grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "As long as I stay away from her, I'll be just fine. Don't have to tolerate any of her foolishness!"

There was a pause for a moment.

"What time is it?" Riley asked.

Huey put down the news paper and looked at his watch. "Uh…quarter to six, why?"

Riley shrugged. "No reason, maybe once of my shows would be one at this time." He responded trying to forget about Latoya and the whole situation earlier. He could not believe the audacity. Just who did she think she was anyway? Whatever all he could say to that was "whatever…" Latoya was just a nuisance to him anyway.

"So Riley, what do you think about the movie 'Blood Diamond?' Seems like a good enough movie to rent." Huey looked up to see if Riley seemed interesting. It didn't look like it so he tried other ways to make it sound more interesting to him. "…There's a lot of gun violence and-,"

Huey was then interrupted by the phone that had soon started to ring. Huey had leaned over to grab the phone and answer it.

"Hello?" Huey started.

"Huey? Is that you boy?" A voice responded.

Huey recognized the voice but couldn't really hear it all that well 'because it sounded as if there was a bit of mumbling noises. "…Granddad?"

"Yeah, is your brother home?"

"Yeah, he's home; we're both home, where are you calling from anyway? I hear people talking in the background and classical music?"

"He's probably at some ol' whitie convention." Riley commented, listening to Huey.

"I'm calling from Ed Wuncler's house." Granddad responded.

"Whats going on over there?" Huey asked.

"Ed is just throwing a little dinner party Jazmine's parents are her along with Latoya's family. But the rest of the guests are just mostly the neighbors from our street and his extended family. So that means that you and your brother get yo' asses over here or there will be some extreme beaten' when I come home. Oh and dress nicely, bye!" With that Granddad hung up the phone as did Huey.

Huey just sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Huey did not ever want to return to the Wuncler's house after so many bad encounters with him and his crazy grandson, Ed Wuncler the III.

"What did Granddad want?" Riley asked.

Huey was in no rush to answer quickly. He just got up from where he was sitting and took the remote from Riley and turned off the TV. "Get changed, we're going to Wuncler's house."

-----

"So you now know about my little feud with Riley." Latoya said after explaining the whole situation with Jazmine. "I just don't know where all that audacity comes from, y'know?" She asked looking at Jazmine for support.

Jazmine shrugged her shoulders- she had nothing. "It's just the way he is…"

Latoya sighed. "Sometimes I wish that boy was a little more like-,"

"Huey?" Jazmine finished with a smile.

"Yeah…" Latoya smiled back. "Oh how much life would be so much easier?"

Jazmine giggled as did Latoya. It was soon then quiet not as the girls continued their walk. Latoya decided then to break the silence with a question. "Do you want to come over to my house and play jump rope or something?" She asked. "I think Sampson is ready to go home, aren't ya boy?" She said looked down at her down that was panting very heavily.

"Okay! But I should warn you, I'm the best jump roper around." Jazmine said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Call it what you want, but I'm just warning you." Jazmine responded.

"Okay fine! You're on! But let's take Sampson back to my house."

"'Kay,"

So Latoya and Jazmine walked back to Latoya's house. They let the dog outside for it to wonder in the backyard where it can get its exercise and brought out its food. Next Latoya and Jazmine went upstairs to Latoya's room to grab the jump ropes. Before they left the room, Jazmine had noticed a sheet of paper on Latoya's bed.

"Hey, Latoya, whats that on your bed?" Jazmine asked tapping on Latoya shoulder to grab her attention.

Latoya knitted her eyebrows together wondering what it was as she walked over to her bed. She picked up the note and then looked at it. "This is ma's writing," she began to realize.

"What does it say?" Jazmine asked looking over Latoya's shoulder.

"It said that that once I get, I should call Tenisha's cell and she'll come to pick us up." Latoya responded, summarizing the note. "By 'us,' mama must've known you're with me. Yo' daddy must've told my mama that."

"Oh yeah! He went over to your house earlier to meet your family." Jazmine said as she began to realize.

Latoya shrugged her shoulders, "makes sense." Jazmine followed Latoya to the living room and find the phone. Once Latoya found the phone, she started to dial her sister's cell phone number. "I guess that also explains why my whole family isn't here." She finished dialing and placed the phone on her ear.

"I wonder where they are." Jazmine wondered.

"It didn't say in the note, though it might've been useful information. But I guess that we'll find out soon enough I guess…" Latoya responded still waiting for her sister to pick up the phone.

Tenisha had picked up and her and her little sisters were talking for some time discussing about what was going on. The arrangement was set; Tenisha was to pick up Latoya and Jazmine in ten minutes. Ten minutes had soon then passed and Tenisha was already waiting outside in the jeep. Latoya and Jazmine went on the jeep and were off.

"So you see kids, this whole little dinner party that Ed is throwing was unexpected for us. It's pretty fortunate 'cause ma doesn't have to cook tonight." Tenisha joked. "Also your folks asked me to pick you up Jazmine, that's where they are too." She said looking at the mirror so she could see Jazmine.

"Thank you," Jazmine said.

"No problem hun," Tenisha responded.

"So who is else is there?" Latoya asked looking out the window in the passenger's seat.

Tenisha shrugged her shoulders still keeping her eyes on the road. "Well, our family of course, Jazmine's family, most of the neighbors from our street, Wuncler's closest friends and family I think. Oh! And Robert, you know the grandfather of those two boys, uh… whats their names now… it's at the tip of my tongue. Let's see…" Tenisha said trying to find the names.

Latoya soon began to realize who Tenisha was talking about.

"Help me out guys…" Tenisha insisted still trying to think of the names.

"Huey and Riley!" Jazmine said out loud.

Tenisha in response pounded her fist onto the steering wheel and then pointed forward. "That's it!"

"No," Jazmine began. "I mean I see Huey and Riley walking on the sidewalk. I think it's them." She finished, peering closer out the window. She saw both Huey and Riley walking on the sidewalk. Huey was wearing his baggy jeans with his jacket while Riley was wearing his white fresh suit with a pimpin' hat to match.

Tenisha and Latoya both looked to their right but Tenisha was still driving so she quickly turned her head forward and decided to slow down the jeep. She looked outside, then at her clock in the car and then outside once more. It was around seven-thirty.

"Hmm… the sun is setting and the street lights are already on, plus Ed's house isn't very close from here. Let's give them a ride." Tenisha decided.

"No!" Latoya protested.

Tenisha quickly turned her head and gave her sister a dirty look. "Why the hell not? Whats wrong with you? They're not strangers." Tenisha said. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

Latoya just folded her arms and looked out the window.

"Latoya and Riley aren't exactly the best of friends." Jazmine explained.

"You can pick up Huey but leave Riley…" Latoya said. "He's such a dumb nigga." Latoya mumbled to herself.

Jazmine and Tenisha both heard to what Latoya had just muttered. Jazmine simply dropped her mouth in shock and Tenisha automatically flicked Latoya's head very hard that it almost made a sound. Latoya winced from receiving that.

"Ow…"

"Watch you mouth!" Tenisha warned. "I'm picking them up whether you like it or not. It's my jeep; I'm the driver and the oldest so therefore I decided that they get to come in!"

Latoya rubbed her head. "It's true though! He's so ignorant his manners are atrocious!"

Tenisha just shook her heard appalled at what her little sister said. "Honestly Latoya, where on earth did you hear such language, huh? And what did he do that caused you to dislike him so damn much?"

The young nine year old pouted and slouched even lower in her seat, "…nothing,"

"If I ever hear you say such words like that again..." Tenisha shook her head and gave her sister a sharp look, "…you'll see what will happen to you." She warned. "You're lucky I not bitter enough to tell ma or pa on you."

_"Whatever miss hypocrite…" _Latoya thought bitterly thinking back when Tenisha and her other older siblings even Anthony cussing and saying the 'f' word and the 'n' word as an everyday word.

Jazmine soon began to feel a little uncomfortable. She could soon feel the tension between Tenisha and Latoya. Tenisha soon then started to drive a little slower to catch up to the boys. Latoya knew this bad for her back as she slouched even lower just prepare herself for the worst. Her Sunday evening was just about to be ruined.

----

"Aye, yo Huey," Riley started.

"What is it Riley?" Huey responded.

For a moment Riley felt a little uneasy. "Do you ever feel like you being followed or something?"

"What makes you say that, Riley?"

"Well… that jeep has been behind us for a good five minutes now and I don't to get my ass raped or nothing." Riley responded.

The jeep that was behind Huey and Riley had slowly began to sped up a little. Now the jeep was right beside the boys. Huey showed no sign of fear as did Riley. Instead of fear like most children their age would feel if someone was stalking them, the boys felt a little more irritated then scared. The car soon then pulled over and stopped right beside them. The window soon pulled down, revealing what looked like Latoya's eldest sister. The boys felt somewhat more relaxed now.

"Hi! I don't believe we've met before but you've might have met my little sister Latoya though. "The young woman said. "I'm Tenisha, Latoya's older sister. You're Robert's grandchildren right?"

Huey and Riley gave each other a confused look. Huey then raised an eyebrow, "yeah…" he responded plainly.

"And you boys are on your way to Ed's house, am I right?" Tenisha was still holding onto the steering wheel.

"If yous offerin us a ride then open the lock so we can get inside… oh snap!" Riley said. "I just made a rhyme!"

Tenisha had felt her sister's stare, the old I-told-you-so stare. She chose to ignore Latoya's stare and opened the locks. Jazmine who was sitting in the middle at the back of the jeep watched Huey open the door.

"Hi Huey," she said in her chirpy voice.

"Hi Jazmine," Huey said solemnly.

Riley didn't think that anyone was sitting in the front. Normally in car rides Huey would usually sit in the front. Now after what's happened with him and Latoya about him staring at Tenisha and Monica he still kinda wanted to flirt with Tenisha. Now this is very humorous because Tenisha was a full decade older than Riley, but that didn't stop him! Riley ran on the other side of the jeep to open the front car to see…

"Latonka? The hell?!" Riley spat in shock.

"Nice to see you too," Latoya said sarcastically.

"Come on! Let's get a move on!" Tenisha said who was getting a little impatient.

Angry, Riley got into the jeep and closed the door behind him and closed it with a slam. With that, Tenisha started the engine of the car and they were off

-----

Latoya could feel Riley's bitter stare from behind but chose to ignore him. She didn't want to start anything especially with her sister, Tenisha in the car. No matter, Tenisha had gone passed the Wuncler's gate and parked where most cars parked which was infront of large mansion. As Tenisha was parking, Latoya couldn't help but notice a black overweight man who had a huge ass eye larger than the other one mutter out, "another bunch of stupid niggas," Latoya just to ignore and pretended that she heard something else.

"We're here," Tenisha announced as she turned off the engine for the jeep and unlocked the locks of the doors.

"Thanks for giving us a ride," Huey said.

"Yeah! Thank you very much Tenisha!" Jazmine chirped.

"No problem kids," Tenisha responded while coming out of the car.

Riley and Latoya soon followed out of the car. They somehow got the feeling that this was going to be a long, long night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What the hell? The hell is no- the fuck is going on here?" Ed Wuncler III demanded as he was driving up to his mansion and taking a drink of his beer.

Gin Rummy, Ed's best friend who was also drinking, shrugged his shoulders. "Looks to me that your granddaddy is throwing a little party, without you."

"Then why didn't his ass call mine?" Ed asked.

Rummy once again shrugged his shoulders and took another gulp of his beer. "He probably thinks that you're a dumb ass and that would ruin his party and embarrass him."

"Damn, that's some old bull shit right there. Whatever, I ain't feeling this party anyhow, let's just… go…" Ed trailed off as he saw an attractive young African American walking a group of kids to the house. "Damn! Who was that deliciously fine honey?"

"Are you talking about the chocolate female infront of us with the kids?" Rummy asked, following Ed's gaze.

"Yeah and one of those kids look like Riley…" Ed observed, watching the cornrow boy walking up next to the older black female, "… hold up…"

"That _**is **_Riley! And I think that his brother, Huey." Rummy finished, reaching the same conclusion as Ed.

Ed soon formed a smirk and turned his head to Rummy. "Do you know what this means? It means that Riley and Huey got connection with the fine feline."

"So… then we're going to the party then, am I right?" Rummy asked.

Ed took a few last gulps of his beer and then threw it out the window and gave out a loud belch. He soon then wiped his mouth afterward. "Fuck yeah! I'm going to score me a bitch!"

-----

"Thank you very much for driving my grandkids here, I'm very grateful, I truly owe you one." Granddad said. He looked down at both his grandkids. "I hope you boys said thank to this lovely women."

"We did," Huey and Riley both said in unison blankly.

"Yes um…" Tom trailed off not familiar with Tenisha at all.

"Tenisha"

"Tenisha," Tom repeated, "thank you very much for bringing Jazmine here."

"Like I said before, it was really no problem," Tenisha said waving them off, feeling a little bit flustered with all the gratitude.

"That's my girl," Neil, Tenisha's father said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So this is Latoya?" Mr. Wuncler asked holding a glass of wine.

"No," Neil replied with a friendly chuckle. "This is Tenisha," he said patting her shoulder. "And the little girl with the braids behind Tenisha is Latoya." Neil corrected as he gestured his youngest daughter to come out.

"Oh! So _**this**_ is Latoya!" Mr. Wuncler grinned at the child. "I must be getting really old. All black names all seem to sound the same to me especially for the girls. Why, I've heard, Felicia, Aisha, Fantasia… they just all seem so… creative."

The adults had soon all laughed.

Huey just rolled his eyes unimpressed while the rest of the kids seemed slightly confused with the humor.

"Why don't you kids go run along and play some where else, we _**grown ups **_are talking." Mr. Wuncler suggested.

"Boys," Granddad's voice was very stern, "you two better behave yourselves… and that goes double for you Riley, stay out of trouble." Granddad threatened as he kneeled down to his grandkids level.

The eleven year old Huey just rolled his eyes and lowered his eyes at his grandfather as did Riley. Then the stubborn ten year old Riley soon then folded his arms and looked away.

"You too Jazmine, behave yourself." Tom said.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll surly behave myself." Jazmine promised.

"That's my good girl," Tom said as he knelt down and kissed his daughter's forehead.

Neil soon looked at his daughter, Latoya; hoping that she would do the same. In response, Latoya just smiled at Neil and nodded. This caused Neil to smile and rub his daughter's hair.

"Oh!" Tenisha started. "That reminds me… do you know where Monica and the rest of the family are?"

Neil began to think back to where he last saw his family members. "Well… I know for a fact that Sean and Anthony are off somewhere probably flirting around with the ladies no doubt. Um… Kyndra and Jerone are probably with Sara, Tom's wife and Jazmine's mother right?" Neil said turning to Tom to see if he was right.

Tom nodded. "I think Kyndra is with Sara." He confirmed.

"Yes, which means, Monica is most likely with them. But you can try to contact her on her cell. There is no doubt that she has it off. So you can try to her at that. But let me tell you..." Neil leaned closer to his daughter to whisper something. "This house is _huge! _Wuncler is loaded!" He whispered.

"I've noticed daddy." Tenisha said out loud looking around the room they were in. The house was large. She watched the guests walk around and talking to each other while there was fine classical/jazz music flowing in the household and watching the waiters offer the guest with entrees. Ed Wuncler was rich.

"Okay, thanks Pa," She looked down at the children. "Well kids, it's about time I take my leave. I'll see you later." She said with a playful wink. Once that was over with she soon walked out of the living room through Wuncler's guests. Riley soon then stared after her.

The other adults soon resumed back to their conversation. Huey soon started to walk away. Jazmine followed.

Latoya had soon followed Riley's gaze and then just shook her head in disgust. This caused Riley to turn around as he realized that Latoya had caught him once again.

"What?" Riley barked as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"You just don't get it, do you? You're such a perve…" Latoya said as she walked past him.

"Aye, you cannot tell me what I can and can't do!" Riley soon then chased after her. "Damn, I've never dealt with a hoe who's so, so… stubborn!"

"Like wise." She stopped turned to face him. "By the way… even if I wasn't sitting infront of the car, you still wouldn't have had a chance with Tenisha."

Riley gave Latoya a severe dirty look.

"If you want to enjoy your evening," her eyebrows arched, "you _will_leave me alone, Riley." Latoya said sharply.

"Oooh, you must be on crack or something treating me like that. Maybe you should leave _me _alone since you follow me all the time. That means, don't look at me. Don't touch me, don't even talk tome. No nothing." Riley was about to leave until he came up with one more rule, "infact to even be in the same room as me!"

"Good! I wouldn't count on it!"

"Good! Then start walking!"

"I will!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

The two children both growled and soon turned around and walked opposite directions. The best thing about having mutual feelings was that the two could agree on one thing, they could not stand each other and would not want anything to do with each other.

----

"Damn, I am bored as hell! Whats a nigga gotta do to get some entertainment around here! Tch…shoot, I knew I should've just stayed at home. I wouldn't mind getting my ass kicked by Granddad. It's better stayin' here and having to bump into that hoe." Riley mumbled to himself very angrily. "That, that Lativa or that Latova girl has got a lot of nerves treating me, Riley Escobar like some dumb shit. One of these days…" He said he stopped walking and looked around. "I wonder where Huey's at…"

Soon Riley heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Yo Riley! Riley!" He called out.

Riley soon turned to see a red haired wigga along with another wigga who had blonde hair and cornrows. Riley wasn't intrigued to see them.

"Tch nigga, I thought I made it clear to you that I wanted nothing to do with you." Riley said.

Riley would usually hang out with Ed and Rummy and get involved with their plans of 'world domination.' It would all seem fun and all but… Rummy's plans would never work out. He would plan things very badly, it was ridiculous. Such as their attempts to rob a bank and try to kidnap Oprah Winfrey when in the end they accidentally kidnap Maya Angelou. Whats comical about Ed and Rummy is that they can get away with things like that since Ed is the grandson of Sir Ed Wuncler.

"We're not planning anything this time." Rummy told Riley.

"Then what do you want with me?" The stubborn Negro asked, folding his arms.

Ed and Rummy then looked up at each other then looked down at the nine year old. Ed soon then wrapped on arm around Riley's shoulder.

Riley looked at Ed's arm in a disgusted manner then faced Ed.

"We- I want you to hook me up with a fine feline that you maybe familiar of." Ed said.

Confused, Riley soon raised on eyebrow. He soon then realized that Ed was talking about. Ed was talking about Latoya's sisters- at least one of them. "Why should I?"

"So you _**do **_have connections!" Ed said, convinced.

"'Course I do, I'm Escobar, Riley F. Escobar." Riley boasted. "Besides, you have to be specific, which one is you talking about?"

Ed and Rummy had soon then exchanged confused glances.

"What do you mean by which one?" Rummy asked.

"I have connections with **two **fine felines." Riley replied.

"The one with curls," Ed responded. "So…what do you say? Can you hook a brotha up?"

Riley's face soon then scrunched up. "What is this? Tch, nigga, go talk to her yourself!" He said shrugging Ed's arm of his shoulder.

"Come on Riley, how are you going to act like this man?" Ed started.

"'Cause…" He folded his arms and frowned. "_I saw her first…" _He thought bitterly. He soon then began to think then Latoya's voice soon came into his head: _"by the way… if I wasn't sitting infront of the car, you still wouldn't have had a chance with Tenisha…" _Riley shook off the though. What was Latoya's problem anyway? She was probably jealous… yeah that's it. Maybe Latoya was right maybe he didn't have a chance. Aw well… there was always Monica.

"So…" Ed began getting impatient. "Are you gonna help a brotha out or what?"

Riley soon rolled his eyes then turned to Ed. "Aiight, aiight," he gave out a heavy sigh. "_There's always the other sister…" _he thought. "I'll hook you up."

Rummy and Ed could tell by the tone of Riley's voice, that he wanted something. "Whats the catch?" Rummy asked almost not convinced.

"Yeah, whats the catch?" Ed asked.

Riley's eyes twinkled, "heh, heh… how much money to do you have in yo pocket?"

----

Jazmine had been struggling walking past a whole bunch of people trying to find Huey. She was starting to feel as if he was avoiding her. Was he trying to avoid her? Jazmine shook it off and continued to try to find Huey. The biracial girl had soon managed to find herself upstairs and then walked down of the halls and soon looked to her left to find Huey outside. He's on the balcony, she walked up to him.

"Hey Huey," she panted. She had been walking all over the mansion, looking for him that she hadn't realized how tired she was. "I've been looking _**everywhere**_for you! What're you doing out here all by yourself anyway?"

"Hey Jazmine," he responded. "I've been doing nothing…"

Jazmine slowly moved closer to him and decided to sit next to him on the long dark brown bench that he was sitting on. It was quiet for some time now and Jazmine was slowly starting to get bored, slowly. She tried to come up with something to say. She took a short glimpse of Huey and then looked away, quickly.

"So," she spoke out, breaking the silence. "Some party huh?"

"I guess," Huey responded flatly.

It was quiet again.

"How about that Latoya girl? She's pretty nice and her older sister, Tenisha. That was really nice of her to drop us here wasn't it?" Jazmine started again. "I think that Latoya's older sister is really pretty.

"…whatever…"

Despite how cute and smart Huey was to Jazmine, he could easily get on Jazmine's nerves by not making much connection with her when she was trying to start conversation.

It was quiet once again…

"So…" Jazmine started, again.

"…so…" Huey echoed.

"I wonder what happened to your brother and Latoya… it seemed as if they disappeared or something." Jazmine said resting her head on one arm.

Huey shrugged his shoulders, "Riley is probably causing havoc as we speak and Latoya is probably somewhere trying to avoid Riley but… man, I don't know. I don't even want to be here." He responded as he closed his eyes.

"I can tell that they don't like each other very much." Jazmine said.

"Well aren't you observant," Huey responded with his eyes still closed, sarcastically.

Jazmine didn't know whether that was sarcasm or a compliment but decided to shake it off and continue. "Latoya tells me all the kind of stuff he does."

"Well it's something that she's going to have to get used to and deal with it; Riley isn't going to change."

"I guess… do you think that they'll ever get along?"

Huey shrugged in response. "… one things for sure…" He started.

"Huh?"

"That Riley never, ever going to change. So she'll either have to accept it or try and ignore it."

"Uh huh…" Jazmine replied nodding her head slowly. There was a long pause. The silence was broken the moment Jazmine stomach soon began to rumble. She blushed as she rested her hand on her stomach. "Say, all this talking has kinda made me hungry…" she started. "Do you want to go grab a bit with me, Huey?"

-----

_"Staying at home with the dog would've been a lot more fun that this…"_ Latoya thought feeling lonely.

It was funny because Latoya wasn't really alone, she was with her two older sisters but, she had no one to talk to; her sisters were too busy interacting with each other. She could talk with her older brothers but, Sean would probably find her annoying and disruptive as would Anthony. The two boys would be too busy associating with the ladies. The boys had to break up with their 'girls' back in Atlanta which meant they were back on the market.

_"I'm not going to stoop so low as to hang out with my little brother, Jerone." _Latoya thought. _"I wonder where Jazmine and Huey wondered off too…"_

"Whats wrong baby girl?" Monica asked playing with Latoya's tiny braids. "You haven't talked or nothing."

"You haven't talked all _**night**_." Tenisha said. "Infact… you haven't talked since we got out of the jeep, not even, since those boys came into the jeep."

Tenisha and Monica both looked at each other than looked down at Latoya. Annoyed, Latoya raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked getting very annoyed.

"Do you like one of Granddad's children?" Monica asked.

Latoya slouched lower and folded her arms in disgust. "Dislike," she corrected.

Tenisha leaned over to whisper something to Monica, "she's in denial,"

"Am not!"

"Which one of the boys does she have a thing for anyway?" Monica asked.

"Neither! I don't have a thing for neither of them!" Latoya protested.

"Right! There is one certain boy you don't like," Tenisha started. "I recall having you saying that was straight up rude infront of Alicia Keys… Jazmine."

"That little girl is so cute." Monica commented.

"She is and so sweet." Tenisha replied.

"So what was it that Latoya said?" Monica asked getting back to the topic. "And who was she referring too anyway?"

"No one and nothing! Can we please just change the subject? I don't want to talk about him!" Latoya said.

"Now hold up, which one were you talking about and what did you say?" Monica pushed.

As if on cue, a young boy with cornrows was slowly approaching the Johnson girls. Latoya soon recognized him under the entire pimp suit he was wearing and soon became angry to see his presence.

_"He better not try to flirt with my sisters… or he's got another thing coming!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riley could tell that Latoya was not at all pleased to see him what so ever but he didn't care he didn't even come to see Latoya anyway. He was there to see Tenisha.

"I believe that we've seen each other before but I was never… bold enough to introduce myself to you fine you ladies." Riley spoke in a flirtatious manner.

Latoya just rolled eyes in disgust. Just what was he trying to pull anyway?

"Riley Escobar," he introduced.

Monica raised one eyebrow, "Escobar?"

"Ye, ye, Riley _**F**_ Escobar,"

"Cute," Tenisha commented.

"Very cute, I'm Monica, the one that picked up Latoya was she was at your house."

"Tenisha, the one that drove you here,"

"And you've obviously met our little sister, Latoya," Monica said.

Latoya who seemed to have her mind else where turned her head towards Riley and made a fake smile. Riley chose to ignore her and continued to talk to Monica. "So… I got a favor to ask you. Well… one of you, Tenisha that is Tenisha right?" Riley asked.

Tenisha looked at Monica, and then at Latoya "…yeah." She smiled.

"True, true so yeah, about that favor."

At that moment, Monica's cell phone began to ring. She picked it up.

"Excuse me, I've got to take this call, nice meeting you Riley, later girls." Monica said as she started her conversation and walk out to a quite room.

Riley turned to get a glimpse of Monica from behind and then turned to face Tenisha. "Yeah anyway as I was saying… about that favor… I have a… friend that finds very interesting and attractive at that."

"Your older brother?" Tenisha guessed.

"Psh! That gay ass nigga? Get real! I'm talking about someone older, someone about… your age." Riley replied.

This had caught Latoya's attention.

"Really? I'm not very sure about this…"

"Me neither," Latoya butted in folding her arms.

"Do I know him?" Tenisha asked.

"Uh…" Riley hesitated before he answered. "Y'know his granddad, dats fo' certain."

"I still don't know about this… I just got out of a bad relationship. I don't think I'm ready for another relationship… at least not now anyways." Tenisha said. "And to be honest… I've never really enjoyed blind dates."

"You hate blind dates." Latoya added.

"Still… it's tempting…is he here?" Tenisha asked.

"Ye, ye, and he's looking forward to meeting you and your fine self." Riley's teeth gleamed. "He may seem a little crazy at first but he'll grow onto you." Riley said trying to sound convincing hoping that Tenisha finally say yes. Ed promised Riley twenty bucks that Tenisha would give him a chance at this rate; his wallet was going to be pretty fat by the end of the week judging how things are going.

Tenisha thought about it for a moment. "What do you think Latoya?"

Latoya leaned over to Tenisha. "Sounds to me that Riley's friend just wants you in his bed as soon as he can."

"Latoya, that's just plain nasty!" Tenisha hissed.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth. I know what Riley is like there is not doubt that his friend may be the same." Latoya said defensively.

"For once can't you say anything that's positive?"

"I though dad taught you better than to go out with strangers."

"Yeah but, I know his grandfather that means he can a-,"

"Gentlemen?"

"Exactly! Not all men are pigs' y'know."

"So you're going to give the guy a chance then?"

"I suppose I will,"

"Well then good,"

"Fine," Tenisha turned to Riley. "I'll give the guy a chance."

"Perfect!" Riley said. "Stay here and I'll go get him. Better yet you come and meet him." He said as he started to walk.

Tenisha and Latoya had got up to follow him. _"Somehow…I got a bad feeling about this…"_

-----

"Darn, am I ever so hungry… I haven't eaten since… this afternoon!" Jazmine complained resting her hand on her stomach,

"I ain't gonna lie, I'm pretty hungry myself." Huey responded.

"Well," Jazmine started with a sniff, "when I was looking for you, I did come across some yummy delicious food that smelt really, good." She said.

Huey lifted an eyebrow, "did you really Jazmine?"

Jazmine nodded.

"Alright, let's go find it."

Jazmine soon nodded as she led Huey to a kitchen, at least the closest one she could fine. The Wuncler's house was huge! As you may already know so they must've have had more than one kitchen. One of Sir Wuncler's butlers had walked up to the two young preteens holding an entrées of unfamiliar foods. The butler bent over and lowered the entrées to their level. The food looked delicious at least it did to Jazmine.

"Caviar? Escargot Madame?" The butler said. Now this butler had a very strong French accent.

"Cavinar?" Jazmine said looking down on the food.

"Caviar," the butler corrected. He then presented the entrées to Huey.

Huey gave out a disgusted glance at the food. He just simply grimaced from the sight of the food. "Uh… no thanks… I don't eat those kinds of things," he said flatly.

Jazmine took the small round caviar, examined it and then popped it into her mouth. She tasted it and then swallowed it down. "….mmm! This is actually good!" Jazmine said as she grabbed a plate full of the food. "Thank you!"

Huey watched Jazmine eat the caviar contemplating on whether he should tell the mix girl what caviar really was. He decided not to… at least until she's done eating the food.

"This carnivore is really good! It's so nice and salty!"

"Caviar, Jazmine," Huey corrected.

"Caviar," Jazmine repeated taking more of the salty food. "Are you sure that you do you want to try one? It's really good."

"Like I said, I don't eat that kind of stuff, besides… I'm not that hungry." Huey replied, rejecting the offer.

"But I thought you were hungry," Jazmine said.

Huey shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm not then."

The young girl just shook her head and took another one. "Oh Huey… so picky with everything, even when it comes to food. You need to lighten up a little… try something new." She said.

Mr. Revolution just folded his arms; rolled his eyes and gave out a huge sigh. "Whatever…" he muttered.

Jazmine just shook her head once more and continued eating. Huey looked away and watched Wuncler's guests chattering with each other and enjoying themselves. Jazmine on the other hand was too busy savoring the taste of the sweet caviar. She had looked up and noticed two young men around Latoya's eldest brother's age standing outside the backyard. They looked like they were waiting for someone.

"Hey um… Huey," she said tapping his shoulder.

"What is it Jazmine?" He replied.

"Aren't those Riley's friends?" She asked.

Huey looked up and peered closer to see that it was Riley's friends. Ed and Rummy! But, what would they be simply doing here? Surely Ed does live here but whenever his grandfather throws his little get together parties, Ed would just simply just go and hang out with his home boy, Rummy like he usually does. From what Huey could tell, it looked like they were waiting for someone. Huey soon then saw his little brother, Riley walk up to them which got Huey a little upset. Huey never liked having his brother hanging out with Ed and Rummy.

"Hey, there's…" Jazmine swallowed the rest of her food, "there's your brother Riley." She finished. "I wonder what he's up too…"

"Same, whatever he's doing… it better be legal."

-----

"In a few moments, you gonna see yo date," Riley said walking and leading Tenisha and Latoya to the backyard.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea…" Latoya whispered to her sister, Tenisha. "It's not too late to back out of this… we can turn around right now and go back to the party."

"I just want to see what he's like," Tenisha whispered back… she soon then chuckled. "You're starting to remind me of dad and Sean, always looking out for me."

Latoya looked up to her sister and smiled, "someone's got to," she replied.

The three of them continued walking until Riley, out of no where, suddenly stopped which caused the sisters to stop.

"Aiight so here's whats goin' down; I'm gonna go see if he's ready and then, I'mma go call you out, coo'?" Riley said.

"Coo' little man," Tenisha replied.

"Good, stay right here and I'll be back." Riley said and just like that, Riley had gone out of the backyard and disappeared into the night.

"I wonder where Monica went; she's missing out on whats goin' on." Latoya said.

Tenisha sighed, "That dumbass is probably still chatting on the phone with one of her friends or boyfriends." She then brought out her cell phone. I'm going to text that moron and see what she's up too."

"Won't that interrupt her conversation?" Latoya asked.

"Tch, who cares?" Tenisha replied. "It's ringing."

Latoya just stood around not knowing what to do. She then decided to go see Tenisha's blind date. Latoya looked up to her sister to see if she was in deep conversation- she was. This made Latoya smirked as she ran out to the backyard and disappeared.

The young girl was there shocked and amazed to see how much land that Mr. Wuncler had, "…wow," she gasped under her breath, "he has so much land he can build himself another crib if he wanted too… snap,"

Latoya had soon overheard a couple of voices behind a large bush. One of the voices sounded familiar to her; Riley. She decided to follow the sound of their voices. The child had managed to get a short glimpse at one of the men that Riley was talking too.

"So she's waiting for me in there?" The red head asked.

"Yeah nigga, so are you go pay up or what?" Riley asked brining out his hand, hinting that the red head was to hand out the cash.

"Tch, yeah, yeah a deal is a deal," The red head responded as he dug into his pants to find his wallet. "I got to give you props man, having connections with that fine broad, so how much do I owe you? Twenty?"

"Well, more if you get lucky," Riley responded with a chuckle.

"Heh, heh, right, right," The red head said as he gave out a twenty dollar bill.

_"I knew it! He's just another one of those men that just wants my sister in bed!" _Latoya thought bitterly as she gritted her teeth. "I've got to warn Tenisha before she meets him and also warn Monica."

Without a second thought, Latoya turned around and tried to head back from where she came across a hose and tripped over it and made a loud thud when she hit the ground landing flat on her face.

"…ow" she moaned. "Stupid garden hose…"

"What was that?" The red head's voice called out.

"Sounded like it came from ova there," Riley stated.

The blonde one brought out what looked like a berretta. "Someone's spying on us! Huh? Let's take care of the problem shall we?"

"Yeah," The red head agreed bringing out his gun as well.

"_Uh oh_," After hearing that Latoya tried to force herself to get up and make a run for it before she got shot. She ignored the tiny bruise that she got on her knee as she tried to get on her feet. When she got on her knees she looked up to only see a pistol in her face.

She had winced from the sight of the gun, praying to herself that it was a dream. A part of her was truly grateful that she went to the bathroom and didn't eat much cause right now if she did, she would've soaked herself. She opened an eye to still see the gun in her face. Her heart was pounding so fast that it could've burst out of her chest. Latoya was so frightened that she couldn't speak her body was shaking like jelly.

"What do we got here?" The blonde corn rowed man said withdrawing the pistol from the girl's face.

"Spying on us huh?" The red head said going to her face.

Latoya tried as hard as she could not to cry as she kept blinking back tears. She just screamed out of terror at the top of her lungs.

The blonde man and the red head couldn't stand the sound of Latoya's terrified scream as they both covered their ears. In response, Riley jumped to his feet and ran behind the girl to cover her mouth so that she would queit it down. So now that was left of Latoya's scream were muffled screams.

"Keep quiet Lativa!" Riley hissed. "You're going to cause a commotion!"

Latoya kept on screaming even though her mouth was covered by Riley's hand. So Latoya stopped screaming and opened her mouth even wider and bit Riley's hand.

"Ow! Shit!" Riley yelped as he removed his hand from his mouth.

Latoya's eyebrow's knitted together out of rage. "It's Latoya you ignorant moron!" She scowled as her tears rolled of her cheeks. "Don't you ever put your nasty hand over my mouth again!"

"Damn! That hurt!" Riley said as he rubbed his hand to sooth the pain. "I think my hand is bleeding! Oh damn can you bite! I can see the teeth marks!"

"That's what you get for putting your hand over my mouth!" Latoya scowled as she wiped her mouth.

Riley growled at Latoya, angry but then noticed that tears were falling out her eyes, "is you… is you cryin'?" Riley asked.

Latoya didn't notice the tears that were trickling out her eye; she was too damn scared but she sniffed, got up and wiped her eyes. "No," she denied wiping the dirt off her pants. "It's not everyday that you find a gun in your face!"

"Riley, you know this kid?" The red head asked once his hands were off his ears.

Riley folded his arms and looked away, still holding in the pain from his bitten hand, "psh, I wish I didn't," he muttered out, loudly.

"The feeling is mutual," Latoya said glaring at him. "Oooh… just wait until Tenisha finds out that's she's about to meet a low life, sexist immature…jerk!"

"Tenisha?" The red head and the blonde asked in unison as they both exchanged confused glances.

"Yeah, Tenisha the 'fine broad' that you want to meet. She's not a sack of meet y'know, she has feelings!" Latoya spat.

"Riley, who is this kid?" The blonde asked as he began to rest his gun of his shoulder.

Riley folded his arms, "the broad's little sister,"

"Tenisha Johnson's little sister, Latoya Johnson." She said as she was about to take off.

"Latoya?" A familiar voice called out. "Girl, where are you? Riley?" She continued.

"Nigga, that's her now," Riley stated, "you ready?"

The red head formed a small devilish look as he looked at his best friend, "tch fuck ya, I'm ready, let's get this shit underway,"

"If you really believe that you have a chance with her than you're sadly, sadly mistaken, I know for sure that you would not be her type." Latoya said shaking her head in disgust.

"You know what I think? I think that you talk a little too much, little girl," The blonde man commented.

"That's fo' sho'" Riley agreed nodding his head.

"Yup," the red head agreed.

"Well you know what I think? I think that you are all nothing but a bunch of phonies!" Latoya said folding her arms. "I bet that gun of your isn't real!"

The blonde man raised an eyebrow, "you wanna bet, little girl?"

Suddenly an average height milk chocolate brown woman soon came into the backyard looking down on her sister than Riley than the red head and then the blonde man. It was funny because Tenisha didn't notice that both men were holding guns.

"I heard someone scream, are you okay?" Tenisha asked.

Latoya nodded. "We were just talking about you," Latoya said giving the boys, especially Riley a severe glare.

Tenisha soon raised an eyebrow as she put one hand on her hip, "you don't say?" she responded as she looked at both men that stood infront of her.

Riley at that moment cleared his throat and walked up to Tenisha. "Tenisha, allow me to introduce your date, Ed Wuncler the third."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you want to check out what the others are doing, Huey?" Jazmine asked, taking another bite of caviar. Jazmine was almost half way done with her plate that was full of the small round salty food. "It's like Riley and Latoya are having a separate party without us… and I thought they didn't like each other,"

"They don't and I highly doubt that those two are throwing a party." Huey responded. "I bet Riley is probably up to no good… again."

Jazmine turned to Huey and gave him a puzzled look. "What makes you say that, Huey?"

Huey folded his arms and sighed, "Did you ask me that? Or were you just trying to make conversation?"

Jazmine blinked.

Huey sighed once morn in unison when he rolled his eyes. "Ed and Rummy are there! That screams trouble."

"Well… it can't be that bad, I mean, Tenisha's with them."

"Who?"

"Tenisha, you know… Latoya's sister; she's the one who dropped us off here in the first place."

Then it hit Huey like lightning- a thought but then he shook it off. "It still wouldn't make a difference, with Tenisha still there; he would still be up to no good."

"There is really no convincing you Huey," Jazmine said shaking her head as she took small caviar.

A girl who Huey recognized had walked up to them. This young woman who seemed troubled looked a little like Latoya and a little more like Tenisha.

"Uh… hi there," she began. "You wouldn't happen to know um… where my sisters would be, would you?" She asked. "Oh," she said. She then slapped her forehead. "Where are my manners? I'm Monica, you remember me. I picked up Latoya when she came over to your house the other day. You're Riley right?"

"Huey," he confirmed.

Jazmine swallowed her food, "and I'm Jazmine."

Monica smiled, "so… have you seen them?" She prompted.

Before Huey could answer Jazmine buzzed in and responded. "Uh huh! We saw them all head out the backyard. We could take you there if ya want, won't we Huey?"

Huey didn't say anything he just lowered his eyes.

"Good! Follow me Monica," Jazmine said as she started to walk Monica and Huey had soon started to follow Jazmine as did Monica out in to the backyard.

-----

_"There is no way I'm going to let my sister become involved with this crazy man; I have got to warm Tenisha." _Latoya thought as she was about to say something. "Tenisha this-,"

"Young man just happens to be the grandson of Sir Ed Wuncler." Riley introduced, cutting Latoya off. "As you may already know…"

Tenisha was slightly impressed. Of course she already knew and had a feeling that the person she was going to meet would be related to Ed Wuncler. But having someone tell her, seemed even more impressive. Although he was nothing to what Tenisha imagined. "Ed Wuncler the third you say? Impressive…"

"Well… heh, heh… it should." Ed said flashing his teeth.

Latoya quickly tugged Tenisha's arm before she began to grow fond of him. "Tenisha, there is something that you need to know about _him." _She finally said giving him a glare. "Can I talk to you alone, privately." She asked as she pulled Tenisha to another area of the large backyard.

Riley angrily watched Latoya take Tenisha away behind a large bush as did Ed.

"Damn, that little girl is messing up your chances Ed," Rummy stated as he put the gun away.

Ed clenched his teeth in rage. "She is…" he looked at Riley who didn't seem too happy about what was going on either. He nudged Riley so hard that Riley almost lost his balance. "Riley, do what you can to stop her from making me look bad! Do it and I'll give you another twenty bill."

Riley adjusted his hat, "I ain't gonna make promises nigga," he said. "I'll be back." Riley then walked around the bush to try and stop Latoya from making Ed look bad.

Riley looked around the area of the backyard to see if he could find the Johnson sisters. He was getting a lot more irritated with Latoya by the second. She was completely everyone's chances. She was ruining Ed's chances with Tenisha which in result meant that Riley wouldn't get paid.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. He soon then heard familiar voices behind a large bush. Riley took the chance to hide in front of the bush. He peered around it to spy on the sisters, "heh, heh let's just see what lil' Miss Latisha has to say about Ed."

-----

"Tenisha, I don't think that Ed is your type." Latoya said, just spilling out her opinion. "I just don't think he's the right man for you."

From the looks of it, Tenisha didn't seem too happy to hear that. "Why not?" she asked. "He seems nice…" she said.

Latoya gave her a confused look.

"Don't look at me like that, you're misinterpreting. It's not as if I've fallen in love with the man or anything. I just figured a man deserves a chance, you know? And maybe if it doesn't work out he can be a friend to me."

"But he's dangerous! His friend put a gun to my face!"

Tenisha folded her arms and shot up an eyebrow, "A gun?"

Latoya slapped her forehead. "Are you trying to tell me that you didn't see the gun?" Latoya paused, "oh my bad, you were too busy oogling over the guy's biceps." She shook her head in disgust. "And you call yourself a university student- pathetic."

Tenisha rolled her eyes. "Look, even he did have a gun I'm sure that he wouldn't have shot you. I bet he was a former soldier like Ed. Maybe he wanted to show it you or something…"

The nine year old pulled a face.

"What? It's possible that he may've wanted to show it to you, when introduced to him."

"You know that sounds stupid Tenisha. Are you really that desperate?" Latoya asked looking into her sisters eyes.

Tenisha sighed as she kneeled down to her level at looked back into her sister's eyes. "Toy… I need a man." She confirmed. "Now he may not be 'the one' but, I could at least give the guy a chance."

Latoya stared at her sister and then sighed. "I didn't want to have to come to this but… he doesn't want to be with you, he wants to _**be**_ with _**you**_… physically."

"Not this again… you don't even know him Latoya."

"Neither do you," Latoya protested.

"Which is why I should give him a chance," Tenisha said.

"He wants to sleep with you! I heard Riley and Ed talk-,"

Out of no where, Riley came in and nudged Latoya which almost made her fall over to her side. "She heard us talk about how excited he was to meet you!" He lied, sort off.

Latoya was able to keep her balance. "No you weren't!" She objected. "You were-,"

"Also discussing what it would happen when he finally met you, Tenisha," Riley interrupted. "Look, Tenisha, take it from someone who knows him best; he's a pretty slick dude. Just him this one chance. Try and give the dude a chance…"

"It really couldn't hurt Latoya so buck up. Allow me to see what Ed is like. I'll take consideration to what you said about him Latoya. But I'm still going to give him a chance. You're so sweet trying to protect me." She said, looking at her sister. She then kissed her forehead and then walked away to find Ed.

Latoya tried to give out it a smile but couldn't hold it for knowing that she had been defeated. "_Great… now there is no stopping her… I hope she has a talent for judge of character…" _She thought as she watched Tenisha leave. She turned to Riley and gave him the evil eye.

Riley didn't notice Latoya's glare until a few seconds after. "What?" He barked.

"How much is my sister worth?" Latoya demanded.

Riley frowned, "hoe what?"

"You heard me big head," she stepped closer to Riley, "Ed agreed to pay you, so, how much… is my sister…worth?"

The stubborn boy snickered and then folded his arms. "Worth a lot than you'll ever be." He responded.

Latoya gritted her teeth and then clenched her fist. Riley was such a jerk! He didn't care about Tenisha and her well being! All he wanted was to get paid. Latoya and even Riley both knew that Ed was whack and just far out crazy. Who's next? Monica?

In response to Riley's rude comment, Latoya punched Riley's shoulder. Riley then flinched from the sting of the punch and quickly rubbed his shoulder to sooth the pain. The punch wasn't all that painful; Riley surely had a lot more endurance but it still got to him. The pain stung him like a bee but it wasn't as painful as to when Latoya had bitten him earlier.

"Ow! Damnit! First I got bitten, now I get punched!" Riley said still appalled of Latoya's outburst.

From the looks of Latoya's face, so was she but then shot him a glare. She clenched her first as if she was about to punch him once more. "I warned you Riley! If you wanted to enjoy your night, you would've left me alone!" She scolded.

Riley then pushed her which almost made her fall on her back like a helpless turtle. "Stupid hoe! No one begged you to follow me or your sister! The plan was to set your sister up with Ed." Riley shot back. "No one mentioned your name once."

Latoya kept her balance and pushed Riley back. "Yeah, but the moment I heard your little plan with Ed that made it my business. Tell your buddy Ed that he might as well find himself another 'broad' to sleep with, because when I tell Tenisha what he's like, she's gonna wish she's never heard the name Ed Wuncler, the III."

Riley felt so disrespected that he gave Latoya one hard push which caused Latoya to fall on her back. Latoya got back up, brushed off the dirt and decided to swallow her pride and not push Riley back. She figured that her mother taught her better enough to not stoop down to his level although, it was hard to swallow her pride, knowing that she had been defeated. However, instead of pushing him back, Latoya just gave Riley one long hard dirty look, cursed under her breath and stormed off.

Riley who was left alone had no other choice but to go the same direction as Latoya even though he didn't want to. He didn't that much choice although he did keep his distance between him and Latoya.

-------

Jazmine was still leading Huey and Monica to the backyard in search to find Riley and the others. They had finally reached a slide door which led them outside. To Jazmine and Monica's amazement they gasped at the size of the backyard; it was at least more than triple the size of their own backyards. Huey didn't at all seemed so surprised since he had already been to Wuncler's house.

"Well… we're out here in the backyard." Jazmine announced still holding a plate filled with caviar.

Monica surveyed the area to see if she could find either Tenisha or Latoya from a distance. Huey also did the same in hopes to find his stubborn ass little brother of his. It was a good thing that Ed Wuncler had some lights decorating the backyard; not only did it compliment the garden work and the scenery of the backyard but you could somewhat see in the dark when it was night time.

"Oh, there they are," Monica announced pointing a direction. "Let's go," she said as she walked the direction she pointed.

The trio continued walking for a few moments until they met up with the three other adults, Tenisha, Ed and Rummy. Huey had taken notice along with Jazmine that Latoya and Riley were no where in site. Monica failed to have noticed that as she walked up to her sister, Tenisha's side.

"There you are," Monica announced. "I've finally found you."

Tenisha turned to face Monica as she folded her arms. "Well if you picked your phone up earlier, we would've met up sooner, don't you think dummy?" she said.

Monica shot Tenisha the old it-wasn't-my-fault face but then decided to brush it off. "Whatever," she said, waving Tenisha off. Monica looked at both the men who stood before her. "So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Huey walked forward to the two men and then crossed his arms. "Ed and Rummy," he murmured.

The young red head smiled brightly the moment he saw the young man. "Huey! My ma-an! Give me some dabs!" He said bringing out his, gesturing that him and Huey were to exchange props.

Huey just looked down at Ed's fist and then looked up at him with his arms still crossed. "Where's Riley?"

"Yeah, and Latoya's missing." Jazmine said.

At that moment, Riley and Latoya came out from behind a large bush wearing angry expressions on their face. Latoya's expression soon changed, from anger to confusion the moment she saw Monica, Huey and Jazmine. Riley on the other hand still pulled a large frown on his face when he came out of the bushes.

"Hey Latoya, hi Riley," Jazmine said. "Where have you two been?"

"Don't worry about it," she replied, "it has already been taken care off." She said looking at Riley with such bitterness in her eyes.

Riley kissed his teeth, annoyed with Latoya's behavior, "don't look at me!" He spat as he glared back at Latoya.

Latoya looked away, "Hmph," she went, "…you're not worth looking at…" she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Stupid ass hoe…" Riley mumbled.

"Yo, Riley, Latoya, you guys need to chill." Huey said sensing the tension between Latoya and Riley along with everyone else.

"Yeah you two, you need to calm down, especially you Latoya," Tenisha said sensing that Latoya was the main misbehaving.

Latoya gave Tenisha the it's-not-me look and then almost opened her mouth to object until she got interrupted by Tenisha's cell which blared loud R&B tracks.

Tenisha quickly managed to answer her phone. "Hello?" she said, "…I'm outside… with a few people… yeah… the kids are with me… you are? Okay, we'll be inside in a few minutes… bye." She hung up.

"Was that ma?" Monica guessed.

"Nope, Sean," she said as she turned to Ed. "Your Granddad is going to actually serve dinner soon." She explained. "In other words, if you're hungry," she began addressing to everyone that was out the backyard, "start heading back inside."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Robert Jebediah Freeman also known as Granddad seemed rather nervous about something. He seemed slightly agitated over something. Almost every fifteen seconds, he would take a glimpse of every possible entrance or exit. Granddad wasn't even paying attention to what the adults were talking about. He didn't even notice that Ed Wuncler had left the room to see if the food was prepared and was prepared well in another room, most likely the dinning room. Granddad didn't even notice that some of the guests had already gone home.

"Robert," a voice called which caused Granddad's thoughts to be disrupted.

The sound of the man's voice caused Granddad to jump a little. He almost spilt some of his champagne on his nice suit since he was holding a wine glass that was filled with champagne. Granddad turned to see that it was Tom that called his name.

"Robert are you alright?" Tom asked. "You seemed to be bothered by something." He stated.

"Oh nothing seems to be bothering me all that much… it's just that nothings happened yet… with the boys." He stated.

"Huey and Riley?" Tom asked.

"Who else did you think I was talking about?" Granddad asked getting slightly irritated and a little more agitated.

Tom chuckled a bit as he patted Granddad's shoulder. "Oh Robert, relax will ya? Neil's on the phone with his daughter. I bet they're with them."

"Yup, they are," Neil said over hearing the conversation the moment he hung up his cell phone. "That was Sean just now," he started. "He just called Tenisha, it turns out that she's with the kids and such." He finished with a nod.

"You see Robert? Everything is fine." Tom reassured.

Granddad smiled. "Yeah, you're right Tom. I suppose the boys are behaving themselves, for once."

Neil pulled a confused look but then chuckled it off the moment he saw his two sons waving at him. He middle aged young man smiled so brightly that a few wrinkles appeared on his face, showing that the man was truly aging.

"There are my two young men," he announced as he watched his son walk up to him.

"Whats up pops?" Anthony said with a smile.

"Hey dad," Sean greeted with a friendly pat on his father's shoulder. "So Tenisha is with Monica and the rest of the kids. She also mentioned that she was with Ed Wuncler's grandson and his friend." He explained stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Neil nodded. "My boys," he started changing the subject, "have you've already met Robert right?"

Both Sean and Anthony looked at each other then at Granddad and then nodded. "Yup," the both said in unison.

"Mhm… but did you two meet my good friend Tom right here?" Neil asked hinting that the two young men were to introduce themselves.

"Oh right," Sean said quickly gesturing a handshake. "I'm Sean," he said.

"Great to meet you," Tom said exchanging handshake.

"And I'm Anthony," the second oldest said.

Tom nodded, "pleased to meet you."

It took a while but Neil caught onto what Sean said not to long ago. He smile soon disappeared and was then replaced with a confused frown. Wait Sean," he began. "Did you say that Tenisha was with Ed Wuncler's grandson?"

Sean responded with a nod, "Yes I did," he confirmed.

Granddad soon then just began to realize what Sean just said. "Ed Wuncler's grandson is here?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice. "As in he's with the kids as well?"

Sean thought about it before he answered making sure he didn't give them the wrong information. "Yes," he said.

"Oh lord…" Granddad mumbled with a sigh as he slapped his forehead.

"Something wrong Robert?" Neil asked.

"Nothing but a little ass whoopin' can't solve." Granddad thought thinking back when Riley shot Ed the III out the window. "Riley and Huey better be on their best behavior…"

"Did someone say that my grandson was here?" Ed Wuncler asked the moment he entered the room. "I came here to get you guys; dinner is pretty much ready. But I overheard you people say that my grandson was here, is that true?"

Sean sighed heavily, tired with the same questions over again, "yes, he is," Sean confirmed.

Ed sighed heavily and frowned. He was not amused.

"Ed, I didn't know you had a grandson." Neil said. "I'm actually looking forward to meeting him."

"To be honest with you, I haven't actually even met the guy either," Tom stated. "I'm also looking forward to meeting him as well."

"Oh-ho I'm sure you would," Ed chuckled as his face grew dark the moment he turned around, "I'm sure you would."

------

The young adults and the children had made it inside the mansion. Ed the III and the other young adults were walking the far front as Huey and the rest of the kids who were walking far behind the young adults. The adults seemed to be in deep conversation. From what Huey could tell, Ed and Rummy, especially Ed were putting on a somewhat of a sophisticated act to impress both Tenisha and Monica. It seemed to be working.

"The hell is you eating?" Riley asked watched Jazmine enjoying the last of the strange food.

Latoya couldn't also help but notice what Jazmine was eating. "Why are you that anyway? We're about to have dinner soon anyway." She stated.

Jazmine swallowed her food. "I know, but they're so addictive. It's caviar, you want the last one?"

Riley pulled a disgusted face and looked away quickly showing no interest in the food.

"Caviar…" Latoya echoed. "Wait a minute… I remember Anthony giving me caviar before, at a cousin's wedding and he told me what it was _after _I finished eating it as a prank…" she tried to think back to what caviar really was and how she reacted when she found out. Once she realized she almost looked like as she was about to throw up. "Ew… Jazmine, do you know what you're eating?"

"Of course I do, I just told you, I'm eating caviar," she replied.

Latoya lowered her eyelids in disbelief. "I mean do you know what caviar is?"

Jazmine stopped chewing, afraid to find out what it was from the tone of Latoya's voice.

Huey was listening to the conversation and decided to come out and tell Jazmine what caviar really was. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, preparing himself for Jazmine's reaction. "Jazmine… caviar is fish eggs."

Riley couldn't help but to burst out laughing the moment he heard what caviar was. Jazmine on the other hand just dropped the plate and spat out the remainder of the caviar that was in her mouth.

The adults as in Tenisha and the others failed to have noticed the tiny commotion that Jazmine from the sound of the plate falling on the ground. It was a good thing that the plate didn't break as it hit the ground.

"Huey Freeman! I can't believe that you allowed me to eat fish eggs!" Jazmine shrieked as she continued to spit out the food. "That's disgusting! You know I hate seafood! You practically poisoned me!"

"Jazmine look, I-," he started.

"No Huey! I don't want to hear it from you, as far as I'm concerned I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"But Jazmine-,"

"Hmph!" Jazmine stormed off, not giving Huey the chance the talk.

Huey was speechless along with Latoya. Riley on the other hand had enjoyed that little epidemic. He soon then couldn't take it anymore as he ended up on the floor laughing which soon caused a few heads to turn but they quickly resumed to what they were doing.

"Oh wow, I've never seen Jazmine like that before." Latoya stated. "But, I was pretty cheesed when I found out I ate fish eggs." She commented.

Huey started to feel a bit guilty for not telling Jazmine about the caviar the moment Latoya said that comment. "You're not really helping the situation Latoya." Huey said.

Latoya bit her tongue, feeling bad about what she said. "…sorry…"

Huey sighed then shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked the direction the Ed, the others and Jazmine. "…damn…" he mumbled, "Just what I needed," he complained.

Latoya watched Huey walk off and decided to follow him considering how hungry she was leaving Riley laughing his head off.

Riley finally finished laughing as he got up from the ground and wiped a tear from his eye. "Phew! Oh man! I haven't laughed that hard since… since… Granddad got his ass beat by that blind nigga! Huey, you are hard core!" He looked around and noticed that everyone even Latoya was gone. "Huey? Damn! At least tell a brotha yo ass is leavin'! Damn!" He said as he ran up after them.

-----

Jazmine continued storming through the mansion, fuming over the whole caviar a.k.a fish eggs incident. She could not believe that Huey allowed her not even- watched her eat the caviar… well he didn't actually 'watch' her eat the food but he still could've still told her what it was.

_"I'll never forgive Huey for this!"_ She thought. "Not in a billion- gazillion years!" she muttered quietly to herself. Jazmine had decided that she needed a nice long drink to wash down the salty taste which lingered in her mouth.

The young mixed girl continued walking until she came across a fountain that flowed what looked like was punch. On the right sight of the punch fountain was a tray of small cups. Jazmine walked up to the tray, grabbed a cup filled it up with punch that flowed out of the sophisticated fountain. She then licked her lips and drank down the juice.

"That was delicious! That really hit the spot!" Jazmine said licking her lips as she decided to take seconds. Once she refilled her cup, she once again drank it down like there was no tomorrow. "Ah…" she said feeling a little less tense.

"Jazmine? Is that you dear?" A familiar voice called out.

Jazmine looked up to see who had called her. She turned around to see that it was her mother, Sara calling her. Sara was with a young African American woman who was holding hands with a toddler that Jazmine was already familiar with- Jerone.

"Hi mommy," Jazmine said as she ran to hug her mother.

In response, Sara knelt down and opened out her arms, prepared for the nice embrace that Jazmine had in store. They both hugged each other and Sara kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Hi honey," Sara said.

"Hi Jazmine," Jerone said waving hello to her.

The woman who was holding hands with the little toddler was rather surprised that her son, Jerone knew Jazmine.

Jazmine smiled, glad that Jerone actually remembered her from before, she waved back to Jerone. "Hi Jerone," she said.

Sara and the African American woman both smiled. "I see you've already met my son." The woman said with a smile.

"Well… in a way, I kinda met Jerone through Latoya." Jazmine replied. "Are you Latoya's mother? You're very pretty." She said.

"Why thank you sweetheart. It's very nice to meet Jazmine. My name is Kyndra," she introduced.

"Kyndra and I were just on our way to meet up with your father and the rest of Kyndra's family." Sara explained.

"Wait, Jazmine, do you have a clue where Latoya and the others are?"

Jazmine thought back and remembered that she was mad at Huey after finding out what caviar was. She just looked down at Jerone and then looked up at both her mother and Kyndra and shrugged her shoulders.

"I was with them…" she admitted, "but all I know is, is that they were on their way to meet up with Ed Wuncler," she said.

Kyndra and Sara both looked up at each other then both at Jazmine, Sara wanted to ask questions more such as to why Jazmine wasn't with Huey in the first place. Sara figured that Jazmine would usually most likely hand around with Huey or even with Latoya or Riley, maybe. As a mother would, Sara suspected that something was wrong, but decided to brush it off once they reached home.

"Okay then," Kyndra started as she picked up her son. "I suppose that we should go and meet up with our family."

------

"So I haven't yet got a chance to ask where you're from." Ed stated with a smirk.

"My family and I are from Atlanta. But there is more to it like my ethnicity background and stuff." Tenisha explained. "So tell us, Ed, Rummy. What was it like fighting in Iraq?" she asked.

Monica's eyes widened in shock, she could not believe to what she had just heard. "Hold up, hold up," she said waving her hand about as if she was calling for a taxi. "Ya'll two both fought in Iraq? Iraq?" she asked still in disbelief.

Ed and Rummy both looked up at each other and smirked at one other. "Yeah," Ed said.

"We both fought in Iraq, no doubt," Rummy confirmed.

"Quit playin," Monica said playfully punching Rummy's arm.

"It's the truth," Rummy said rubbing his arm to brush off the sting that lingered after Monica punched him.

"We really did fight in Iraq," Ed said.

Monica just laughed. "You guys are so funny," she said.

"You both got a souvenir right? My little sister told me that one of you put a gun in her face," Tenisha began, "that true?"

"In other words, do you fine young gentlemen happen to own a gun? Yes or no?" Monica pressed.

Ed and Rummy both looked up at each other and pulled a face, contemplating whether or not to tell the Johnson sisters they had a gun right now or better yet, even show them the gun.

"Well…" Rummy started.

"Yes, we do own a gun. Now don't faint, gasp, scream or nothin'" Ed instructed as he dug into his pocket pants. He slowly brought out something silver, a 2-K.

Tenisha's and Monica's eyes both widened in shock. "Oh my God," they gasped as they stopped walking.

"And there are plenty of more where that came from too…" Ed said. "It's all real…"

Tenisha whacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" Ed complained.

"You idiot! Put that that shit away!" Tenisha hissed quietly.

"Yeah you crazy ass! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Monica said.

"What's the big deal?" Rummy asked as if having a gun out in the open was no big issue.

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal? You have a gun! In a house filled with people! Do you want to start a panic?" Tenisha asked.

Ed pulled a face, "are you fuckin' kidding? I'm Ed Wuncler the third! No one is going to give a fuck that I have a gun!" He said lifting up his gun.

The moment the word gun escaped his mouth a few heads of the guests turned and they all gasped.

In response, Ed lowered his gun and stared at each one of the guest that turned their heads. "The fuck, ya'll looking at?" he barked.

The guests soon then afterward resumed back to what they were doing. Monica's and Tenisha's jaws dropped after seeing that performance. They both expected a panic.

"You see that?" Rummy asked the girls.

"They guests won't give a damn." Ed said resting his gun on his shoulder.

Tenisha started blankly with her jaw still dropped then shook it off. "Regardless, put it away before my dad or mom or even my older brother, Sean sees you with it!" she demanded.

"Yeah, if dad saw us hanging out with some guy with a gun he would definitely have a heart attack fo' sho'" Monica said. "Our family members are very over protective for each other."

"So please, put it away," Tenisha said.

Ed rolled his eyes and then put his gun back into his pocket.

"Thank you," Tenisha said. _"Latoya most likely did scream when she saw the gun."_ She thought looking at Ed. _"I can't believe I didn't even notice that gun earlier!"_

"I guess I will believe you then… you were a soldier, that's pretty damn coo'" Monica said.

"I guess we'll find out more about you during dinner, 'cause I think I can see your grandfather and my dad." Tenisha pointed out.

------

Finally, that time had arrived- dinner time. Everyone had arrived to the large dining room. Now this dinning rooming was at least three times the size of a normal sized dinning room, decorated with fancy paintings and crystal like chandeliers. Most of the neighbors and guests had already gone home. So only a few left were at the Wuncler's residence saying their goodbyes to one another and saying goodbye to Ed Wuncler himself. Ed Wuncler took liberty to say goodbye to the guests himself so that he could avoid the awkwardness to when his grandson had and when everyone else had arrived.

The Freeman, the Dubois, the Johnsons, Ed the III and Rummy all sat together at a very long and also large table waiting for Ed Wuncler to arrive at the dinner table so they could begin their meal. It was pretty awkward having them all sit together.

Robert was nervous about his grandchildren, worried that they may embarrass him. Between Huey and Jazmine there was like a void since Jazmine was still angry with him. Jazmine didn't at all seem that hungry after what she's eating and finding out what she had eaten, seeing how she had lost her appetite anyway. Ed was nervous that Tenisha may not like all that much. Tenisha however seemed rather nervous about her parents, thinking that Ed maybe too dangerous to hang around with, Latoya already found him dangerous. Latoya felt aggravated from how her night was ruined thanks to Riley. Riley couldn't believe that Latoya had bit him as he continued to stare at his bruised hand. The rest of the family felt slightly awkward since a selective few didn't know each other.

Ed Wuncler had finally entered the room, finished saying bye to the rest of the guests. The servants had entered the room holding and presenting the food and setting the table with the food. They said grace and then began to eat. It seemed quiet. The only noise that filled the air was the sound of plates, forks and knives clashing together.

Sean took the liberty to break the silence. "So Ed," he spoke.

Ed the III lifted his head showing that Sean caught his attention along with the rest of the table including Ed Wuncler.

"Tenisha mention that you fought in Iraq, that true?" He asked.

"Fo' real?" Anthony said with his mouth full. "What-,"

"Anthony, don't talk with you mouth full, its bad manners- swallow," Kyndra ordered sternly.

Anthony swallowed his food, "what was it like? Did you blast anybody?"

"Anthony," Kyndra kissed.

"What? I'm just curious," Anthony said.

"Fighting there was intense, wasn't it Ed?" Rummy said turning to his friend.

"It sure was," Ed said laughing.

"Hold up, you _both_ fought in Iraq?" Sean asked looking both of them.

Ed and Rummy both nodded.

"That's pretty impressive. I'm surprised you didn't mention him Ed." Neil said looking at Sir Wuncler.

Ed Wuncler shrugged, "you never asked."

"So Ed, what was it like fighting there?" Tom asked as he was cutting his meat.

"Yeah, tell us," Monica insisted.

Ed Wuncler put just shook his head, preparing himself the embarrassment on him and his grandson's behalf.

"Where to start…" Rummy said.

"There were a lot of them, coming at us all at once." Ed said try to sound theatrical.

"But we were quick," Rummy jumped.

"Yeah, yeah there were coming at us like ALILALILALILA! So were we like DIE IRAQIANS! KABLAM, KABLAM, BOOM!" Ed slammed his fist on the table which made a few glasses on the table shake a little.

Everyone at the dinner table just started blankly at Ed and Rummy but the Freeman and Sean. The Freeman had already heard the story once before. Sean was quietly laughing to himself, thinking Ed and Rummy were insane.

"Oh man, that's hardcore," Sean said containing his laughter, "you guys are definitely hardcore." He said.

Neil coughed, "I must agree, that really is something," Neil said twirling his fork.

"Yeah… it is…" Tenisha said quietly to herself.

"Heh, and don't get me started on their women! Having them all covered up in some shi-,"

Riley coughed very loudly which caused Ed to stop talking and to cause him to give Riley a dirty look. However, Riley ignored the dirty glance he received and just coughed again even louder than before then shook his head, this time hinting that if Ed talked about the Arabic women in Iraq, that would blow his chances with Tenisha for sure.

Ed soon took the hint and stopped talking all together, "…yeah…" he trailed off.

The table was quiet again. "So um… Neil, Kyndra… tell us, what brings you and your family here?" Ed began. "I never quite understood the whole moving thing when we were talking." He said.

"Oh yes definitely. Tell us a little more about yourselves." Tom said.

"Kyndra, when we first met, you told me that your family came from um…" Granddad said trying to remember what Kyndra said.

"Atlanta, right?" Sara asked.

"Mhm," Kyndra taking a sip from her wine glass. "Yes,"

"The family came from Atlanta. We came to further out careers." Neil explained.

"Mhm," Latoya hummed in a moody manner as she firmed her lower lip, staring at her food.

"And to benefit the kids education," Kyndra said.

"Mhm…" Latoya hummed.

Kyndra shot her daughter a look; warning Latoya that she was to behave herself. Latoya leaned back on her chair and pushed her plate forward as if she didn't do anything wrong or disrupting.

"Sit up straight for God sakes Latoya. If you keep that slouching up, God forbid your going to form a hunch back." Kyndra said.

Latoya forced herself to sit up straight.

Neil just stayed quiet until it was okay to talk again. "So in a way, we came here to start fresh." He said.

"So, give me a fresh reminder of the children's names," Ed Wuncler asked.

"I'm Sean," the first born twenty-two year old son said.

"I'm Tenisha," the first born twenty-one year old daughter said.

"Monica," the second born twenty year old daughter said.

"Anthony," the second born seventeen year old son said.

The third born nine year old daughter paused before she answered as she was fooling around with her food with her fork and sighed, "Latoya…"

"And the last man born into the family, Jerone," Neil said watching his son sleep peacefully on his mother's lap.

"And ya'll are all related?" Ed the III asked in disbelief at the amount of family members.

"Yup," Anthony confirmed.

"Ain't there half family members somewhere in the family tree of yours?" Riley questioned.

"Sean, Tenisha, Monica and Anthony are all blood related and had the same mother before her passing a couple of years back. Latoya and Jerone are Kyndra's blood related children." Neil explained.

"Damn, six kids?" I've would've suspected some ho-ow!" Riley yelped after Granddad smacked him upside the head to stop him spewing out any offensive nonsense. Riley rubbed his head and frowned at his grandfather.

Granddad frowned and shook his head his grandson Riley to warm him, "None of that, behave yourself boy."

"Is something wrong Jazmine? You haven't touched your food at all." Tom said watching Jazmine moving her food around with her fork with a lot of concern.

"Don't you like the food?" Ed Wuncler asked concern.

"Are you okay honey?" Sara asked rubbing Jazmine's back.

Jazmine felt as if there was a spotlight directly hitting her seeing how everyone at the dinner table was watching her. This made her feel very uncomfortable, very uncomfortable indeed. But Jazmine just simply shrugged her shoulders.

"The food is delicious and all but… I'm just not that hungry… I ate other _certain _foods." Jazmine replied as she sipped her drink and stared at Huey.

Huey looked back at Jazmine from across the table which caused them to may eye contact. But Jazmine quickly looked away. Huey also looked away quickly and rested his elbow on the table.

"Are you sure Jazmine?" Tom asked still concerned.

"Mhm…" Jazmine responded with a nod. "…I'm sure daddy…"

"Okay," Tom said looked at the guests, "sorry about that," he apologized, "heh, didn't mean to stop the conversation.

"Oh no worries," Ed Wuncler said.

"So…" Tom began, "Neil, Kyndra what exactly do you two do for a living?" He finally asked.

"Latoya said that you are both doctors," Huey said.

"Well, to be more specific, I'm a neurosurgeon." Neil said.

"And I'm a psychologist," Kyndra said.

"Those are very high paid jobs, oh lord," Granddad stated.

"That's a brain doctor right?" Rummy asked.

"Yes it is," Neil replied.

"Damn…" Ed said.

"Hold up, if being doctors are such 'high paid' jobs, why come to Woodcrest? I mean, what was wrong wit' Atlanta, huh? Why come here?" Riley asked in a interrogative matter.

"Didn't you listen? We came here for a fresh start." Latoya responded. "Although… it wasn't all that necessary to come here…" she muttered.

"Now Latoya, there is no need to be bitter, Riley is just curious," Neil said.

"Yeah," Riley said.

"Yes Riley, as doctors we do usually get paid highly, but in Atlanta, however, at the time, I was just getting underpaid. Sean, Tenisha and Monica had graduated from high school so we needed the money for their school fees for university, so you can imagine how expensive that was." Neil explained.

"You can say that again," Tom commented.

"Yeah, and Kyndra had graduated from university and had received her diploma so she could walk as a psychologist." Neil continued.

"But, business wasn't exactly booming," Kyndra said. "Remember Neil, back then I had to drop out of work because I was pregnant with Jerone. So you were the only one working again."

"Don't forget ma, I helped you out," Anthony said. "When you were pregnant, I looked after Latoya."

"We _all _helped out, clown," Monica said.

"Well anyways, like Kyndra said, when she was pregnant I was the only one with the job. So we had to make sure food was on the table, pay the bills and pay for the kid's school fees. There was even a certain point when I quit from my job because working there was hell. Worked so hard but they still underpaid me. So once Jerone was born, Kyndra and I decided to start fresh here, so we could further our career, and benefit the children's education." Neil explained.

"We also needed the space, living in such a small townhouse, a three to four bedroom house with eight people plus the dog." Tenisha commented.

"Yeah and now we have our own rooms, except for dad and mom, obviously, right Latoya?"

"…yeah…" Latoya responded unenthusiastically.

"Speaking of schools, you've already registered right?" Granddad asked the children mainly the young adults.

They nodded, "yup,"

"We're all attending to Timber University." Sean said.

"What do you intend to study?" Ed Wuncler asked.

"I wanna follow in my pa's footsteps and become a neurosurgeon." Sean responded. "I'm majoring in science and math."

"You better keep up those grades," Neil said.

"Well I intend to study in becoming something that gets me paid highly pretty much." Tenisha said. "I'm majoring in math and science as well."

"As for me, I don't know exactly what I want to study, I wanted to become a model, but _no_… daddy said I need a back up plan. So I'm studying law." Monica said.

"Really?" Tom said surprised. "You know, Sara I are both lawyers, Monica." Tom said.

"Fo' real? Maybe you can like take me to court sometime and show me what it's like and stuff, like job shadowing." Monica said.

Tom and Sara both smiled.

"What about you young man?" Sara asked Anthony.

"Well… I'm not in university or collage yet, I'm still in high school, and I think I'm going to Woodcrest Secondary school?" Anthony asked looking at his parents.

Both Neil and Kyndra nodded.

"Yeah, so I intend to get recruited for basketball, that's my game. But like Monica, I need a back up plan. So I should continue getting good marks." He said.

"That sounds like a plan, doesn't boys?" Granddad said.

The boys didn't respond they just looked away.

"I don't exactly remember what school Latoya is going to but all I know is that Jerone is going to a daycare centre, obviously." Neil said.

"Oh, I know, Latoya is attending Edgar Hoover Elementary school." Kyndra said.

"Oh, that's Jazmine school," Tom said.

"Huey's and Riley's as well," Granddad said. "Wait, you said that Latoya is Riley's age, right?"

"Yes I did, nine years old, which makes them in the fourth grade," Kyndra said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were in the same class."

At the time, Latoya was drinking and Riley was eating when Kyndra was talking. When Riley and Latoya both heard, "same class," Latoya spat out her drink at the same time when Riley was choking on his food. They both got up from where they sat from each side of the table, slammed their hands on the table at the same time and both exclaimed-

"Say what?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N: **__**I'm sorry to those who have been waiting for me to update my story. It's been a while since I updated 'Meet the Johnsons' but ya'll got to realize that I have a life too, school, job and other commitments that I have made. But any who, here is my next chapter. Thanks for your time and patience and thanks for your comments.**_

_**Lil Miss Neemwad8**_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! Like Latoya for instance and new unfamiliar names… The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aye… Latoya… sleepy head…" Anthony said, gently shoving his half sister back and forth. "Toy… rise and shine…" he said, getting a little bit impatient. Anthony soon then kissed his teeth, "Latoya, get up."

"Mmmurph… five more minutes…" Latoya groaned as she turned to the other side of her bed.

"That's what you said… five minutes ago." Anthony said. "Pa and Ma sent me to your room to wake up. So wake up! Latoya I have to get ready for schoo'!" He complained.

Latoya groaned even louder from the word 'school' and pulled the covers over her head. "I hate school…" she mumbled. "When you're dressed for school… then you can wake me up," she said under the covers.

Anthony gritted his teeth, irritated with Latoya's behavior. "Mom! Dad! Latoya isn't getting up!" He yelled.

There was no response.

"Oh Damnit," Anthony cursed under his breath. He looked out the door and remembered Sampson, the dog; this made him smirk, evilly. The young teenager chuckled as he put his two fingers in his mouth. This caused Anthony to whistle very loudly.

It didn't take long but there was a thumping noise that was coming from downstairs that seemed to be getting louder and louder by the second. Suddenly the dog came into the room panting about.

Anthony smirked from the sight of the dog, "come here boy," he encouraged. Sampson ran up to Anthony as he tried to stand up. "Good boy!" Anthony continued to encourage. "Now," he started as he pointed at Latoya who was still trying to sleep. "Sick 'em boy!" He commanded.

Sampson soon looked at the bed and then pounced on it. The dog soon then removed the covers that Latoya was under and started licking the girl's face.

"Ah! Ew! Sampson! Get off me!" Latoya exclaimed as she tried to stop the dog from licking her face. "Anthony! Help! Get him off! Please!" She begged, still trying to get Sampson off.

Anthony, who was laughing, commanded the dog to come to him. The dog hopped off the bed and walked to Anthony panting heavily. "That's a good boy!" He praised, ruffling the dog's head.

Soon, Kyndra peeped her head in Latoya's bedroom, wondering what the commotion was all about. "What is all the commotion?" Kyndra asked.

"Hey ma," Anthony said, still petting the German shepherd. "Latoya is awake."

"Yeah… I'm wide awake, no thanks to Sampson's morning shower." Latoya said in a sarcastic manner as she wiped off the remains of Sampson's drool from her face. "…yuk!"

"Heh, my work here is done, I'm going to go and get ready for school." Anthony said. "Let's go Sampson." He said as he and the dog walked out of the room.

Kyndra smiled as she shook her head and watched her step son walk out of the room. "Thanks again Anthony," she said.

"Anytime!" Anthony called out.

Kyndra turned and faced her daughter who was still wiping off the drool from her chin. She smiled at her daughter as she walked up to her daughter's bed. "Come on Latoya, come out of that bed and start getting ready for school." Kyndra said.

"Great school," Latoya said sarcastically as she forced herself out of bed and wiped her eyes.

"I _love _the enthusiasm you have for your first day of school." Kyndra replied. "Hurry on up and brush your teeth shower and show me what you're going to wear for school." She said as she headed out the door. "I'll be downstairs. And don't take to long in the shower; you don't want to be late on your first day in Edgar Hoover Elementary. "

Latoya rolled her eyes and plopped back onto her bed and groaned loudly, like a hungry bear.

"Get a move on!" Kyndra yelled from the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah," Latoya said as she got up and off her bed and dragged her feet across the floor all the way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and to take her shower.

Once she had finished her shower, she went to her room, into her closet and grabbed the first pair of pants and shirts and sweaters she saw, put them on and headed down the stairs. As she was walking down the stairs, she had noticed that the house was very quiet. Latoya finally reached the kitchen to see that it was just her mom who was drinking her coffee and reading the news paper and her little brother Jerone who was drinking from his sippy cup as the dog was eating from his bowl.

"Where is everybody?" Latoya asked.

Kyndra looked up from the news paper and saw what Latoya was wearing. Kyndra was appalled as she put down her mug.

"I think the better question is, what are you wearing? You're not going to school like that." Kyndra said staring at her daughter in distraught.

Latoya looked down at her clothes and then looked back at her mother. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked.

"Latoya, baby, you're not going to wear baggy, torn, old pants with a large-extra large baggy sweater. The kids at school will think that you came from a broke down home." Kyndra said.

"Who cares? I'm not searching for anyone's approval. The kids are probably white, rich snobs. I don't care what people think of me."

"I care, and I told you before not to talk like that. I'm not going to allow my daughter to go to school, on her first day, dressed like that." Kyndra said as she got up from where she sat and picked up Jerone. "Come on, let's go."

"But Ma, I don't have any other clothes." Latoya protested.

"Come on, I know you have _a lot _of clothes in your closet. I know we just moved, but recall unloading a lot of clothes that belong to you. So let's go and get you out of those rags." Kyndra said.

"But aren't I going to be late for school?" Latoya asked.

"We've got time."

-----

_**BLEEP, BLEEP, BEEP… BLEEP, BLEEP, BEEP… BLEEP, BLEEP, BEEP… BLEEP, BLEEP, BEEP… BLEEP, BLEEP, BEEP!**_

Huey groaned loudly from the sound of his alarm clock along with his younger brother Riley. Huey slammed his hand on the alarm clock to stop the ringing noise. He then got out his bed and walked to his brother's bed to try and wake him up.

"C'mon man, wake up… you gotta get ready for school," Huey said, still half asleep, shoving his brother back and forth, trying to wake him up.

"Mmm… aye… leave me be! I want to sleep!" Riley groaned.

"Don't make me bring Granddad." Huey warned. "Seriously man... get yo ass outta bed."

Riley kissed his teeth as he turned the other way.

Huey gave out and irritated groan as he folded his arms. "Normally, I would beat yo ass outta bed but, I ain't got time for you," he said as he walked out the door. "Granddad, Riley ain't getting up!"

"Then force him outta bed!" Granddad yelled back from downstairs.

"I tried, but he ain't moving," Huey yelled back.

"Ugh! Damn kids!" Granddad cursed from downstairs. "Where is my belt? Always got to do everything around! Damn!" He continued cursing.

Both Huey and Riley heard Granddad coming up the stairs, grumbling like there was no tomorrow. The thumping noise that Granddad made as he was coming up the stairs grew louder and louder which made Riley's eye widen. He soon began to feel nervous as Huey left the room without a room.

As Huey walked down the corridor he went passed his grandfather who was wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Huey didn't even want to know what his grandfather was up to as he continued to walk down the hall to the bathroom.

"Granddad, you don't gotta wake me! I-I'm already up! I'm already up!" Huey heard Riley say.

"Too late!" Huey heard Granddad say. "You made me stop my morning workout! So get ready for some ass whoopin! Come here!"

"Wait Granddad!" Riley begged.

And before Huey knew it, he could already hear his brother getting walloped by his grandfather, but Huey didn't care as he blocked out the sounds of his brother getting whipped by Granddad's belt. He already had enough issues to worry about-Jazmine. She was still mad with Huey after the whole caviar incident last night at Sir Ed Wuncler's mansion.

After Huey finished brushing his teeth, taking a shower and getting dressed in his baggy jeans and his long sleeved black shirt that was airbrushed with a black and gray fist printed in bold letters 'BLACK POWER,' he walked downstairs for breakfast.

While Huey was eating his Branflakes cereal for breakfast and reading the morning paper, he had noticed Riley stomping down the stairs wearing his black sweatpants along with his long-sleeved white shirt which was overlapped with his green jersey that printed number '27,' making his way to the kitchen.

"Granddad managed to get you out of bed." Huey stated.

"Aye, you shut up punk!" Riley barked as he opened the cupboard to grab a bowl.

"It was for your own good Riley. I don't want to miss the bus and end up late for school." Huey said still reading the news paper.

"Tch, who cares? After finding out that that trick Latisha was going the same school as us… shoot… I don't even wanna think about that…" Riley said grabbing the cereal box.

As Riley grabbed the cereal box, Huey noticed a swollen area on Riley's right hand and even teeth marks that seemed to be fading. "Riley, what happened to your hand? It's all swollen and bruised."

Riley stopped pouring the cereal into his bowl ad looked at his swollen bruised hand. "Oh right… that hoe, Latrisha-,"

"Latoya,"

"Bit me last night, she's such a dog, seriously, damn."

"When did she bite you and why?"

"Nigga are you deaf? I said she bit me last night at Ed's house when he was about to meet the girl's older _fine_ sista." Riley explained. "She only bit me because I covered her mouth to stop her from screaming."

"Why was she screaming?"

"Whats with the twenty-one questions? I can't breathe with all your questions nigga!" Riley complained.

"Quiet boy! Don't make me come down there!" Granddad yelled from upstairs.

Huey gave Riley a look.

Riley relented with a sigh, "tch, I don't know, she freaked out when she saw Ed's gun." He responded as got up from where he sat to get milk from the fridge.

Huey wanted to ask more questions, but decided not to. He didn't want to get his brother in a worse mood than he already was so he decided to let him be. So Huey continued to eat his morning beverage as he was reading the daily news.

"Still… that's a hell of a bite," Huey commented.

"Nigga what?"

"You can still see the teeth marks."

"That's what I'm saying!" Riley exclaimed. "I'm could've sworn it was bleeding out a river after she bit me!" He exaggerated brining a carton of milk to the table and pouring the milk into the bowl of cereal. "And to think, that hoe is go n' be in the same class as me! I'm going to have a hoe for a classmate!"

"Riley, you're overreacting." Huey said as he ate another spoonful of cereal with his eyes still glued to the newspaper. "There is a slim chance that she may or may not be in your class, so relax!" He said, finishing up his cereal.

Riley pulled a face, "whatever nigga, I might have to wear gloves." He said munching down his cereal.

Huey looked up from the news paper and gave his brother a confused glance as he raised an eyebrow. "Now why the hell would you want to wear gloves?"

"In case that…_dog _bites me again! She might be carrying some rabies or something; I don't know where her mouth has been." Riley replied.

Huey just shook his head, "whatever," he said, beginning to fold up the news paper and finished up the rest of his cereal. Once he was done with his cereal, he had got up from where he sat, rinsed his bowl and put it in the dishwasher. "Just finish your finish breakfast; I don't wanna be late for school."

-----

"I can't _believe_ you were planning to go to school dressed like a, a… _**hobo**_," Kyndra said opening Latoya's closet, to check out Latoya's clothes."

Latoya, who was sitting on her bed watching her little brother Jerone play his video game on his Gameboy, rolled her eyes. "And _I _can't believe that I'm going to the same school as Riley Freeman," she said scratching behind the ears of Sampson that was lying down on Latoya's bed next to her. "You couldn't have put me in a boarding school? Not even a Catholic school…" she said plopping back on her bed.

"Well I didn't know what you were on bad turfs with that boy, even though you just met him." Kyndra responded as she brought out a sunflower dress from the closet.

The young girl grimaced from the sight of the dress, "I'm not wearing that,"

"Baby, don't you want to look nice for your first day?" Kyndra asked.

"I'd rather stay at home or got to work with you or papa or go to my brother's or sister's schools. Anywhere but mine," Latoya responded.

Kyndra scoffed. "Even if you had that option, you wouldn't leave the house dressed like that." She said putting away the dress. "I'll never seem to understand you, Toy," she said with a sigh.

"And I'll never understand the fact to why I'm here, even though heard it so many times; 'we did it to make you happy, blah, blah, blah…'" Latoya said. "It's already been two days, since we've moved to Woodcrest and I've already made and enemy."

Kyndra couldn't help but chuckle softly to herself at what her daughter said as she brought out a whole bunch of clothes and laid them out on Latoya's pillow.

Latoya pulled a confused face as she got off her bed and sat on her desk chair so their was more room on the bed for her mother to spread out the clothes.

"What's so funny?" Latoya asked still confused.

"Oh Latoya Renée Johnson, the things you say. How can that young boy already be your enemy?" Kyndra asked, laying out the shirts and pants on Latoya's bed.

"You don't understand ma."

"Oh, on the contrary, I do understand," Kyndra said waving her finger. "Yesterday's performance said it all."

Confused Latoya thought back to what her mother was talking about and then remembered Sir Ed Wuncler's dinner party which had occurred last night. The same night when Ed the III met Tenisha, the same night when herself and Riley got into another fight, the same night when Jazmine ate caviar a.k.a fish eggs and ended up getting mad at Huey and the same night when she and Riley both found out that they were going to go to the same school and might even be in the same class.

Latoya frowned.

"I find it funny that you would use such a strong word, 'enemy.'" Kyndra said turning to her daughter flashing her chestnut eyes.

"Well I can't say acquaintance, mama; we can't stand each other."

"Look, I understand that the two of you don't like each other but, you should at least try to make amends with each other now, before your little… feud gets out of hand." Kyndra advised, "Now come here and look at the shirts and pants I picked out for you."

Latoya sighed heavily and walked up to her bed to look at the clothes. "This is stupid ma, aren't I going to be late for school? And I swear you have work and Jerone's preschool."

"We've got a lot of time," Kyndra started. "On Monday, work sometimes starts later in the morning. I'm driving both you and Jerone to school which means, we've got time." She explained, "Now pick," she ordered.

The young girl grimaced from the frilly clothes that her mother picked out for her. They were all mostly dresses. "Ma, I'm not going to wear a dress or a skirt," Latoya told her mother. "Infact, I'm not going to wear anything so, _**frilly**_ like to school. So that's a definite no dresses. We agreed that I would dress _'nicely' _to church, picture day or on special occasion."

"This _is_ a special occasion; _first day_ which means impressions," Kyndra said.

Latoya just blinked and stared at her mother.

Kyndra sighed, "Please wear at least this red shirt with the small flower on the right top with these nice black capris. It's more of your kind of style…"

Latoya looked at the red shirt and the black capris and gave out a weak smile. "Okay, but only if I can wear the matching headband and my black air force ones."

"Done, and you also need to wear small earrings and a necklace to go."

"Fine," Latoya said with a sigh.

With that, Latoya finally got out of the rags she was in and was dressed appropriately the way her mother liked it. They then let the dog out the backyard for it to get some exercise and then got themselves into the mercedes and off they went.

Kyndra admired to the clothes she picked out for her daughter.

"You actually look like a girl," Kyndra said, "we're gonna drop off Jerone first to his pre-school/daycare, okay?"

Latoya wasn't really paying much attention to what her mother was saying. She was still to busy thinking about her new school and the new people she was going to meet, was she really going to be in the same class as Riley? Was she going to make new friends or new enemies? All these thoughts kept wrapping around her head.

"_All I know is… it's going to be one _**hell**_ of a school year for me…"_

----

Huey and Riley were waiting at the bus stop for their school bus to arrive- obviously. Around this time, Jazmine would usually meet up with Huey and Riley and greet them. But this time, Jazmine wasn't there she didn't meet up with the Freeman brothers. This slightly bothered Huey.

"Aye yo Huey," Riley started, "where's yo girlfriend at?"

Huey sighed irritably as he folded his arms, "she's not my girlfriend, and I don't know where she is…" He responded, rudely. _"She's going though extreme lengths to avoid me…" _he added silently, "damn…"

"Whatever nigga," Riley said he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "As long as that other girl ain't riding with us, I'm totally cool with it."

The school bus had finally arrived and there was still no sign of Jazmine. Where was she? Was Jazmine truly going through extreme lengths to avoid Huey because of last nights incident? However, the bus door had opened and Riley and Huey got onto the bus.

The yellow school bus that the Freeman boys were on, was almost nearly packed with the kids (majority of them were white of course), who attended to the same school as them. As both Huey and Riley continued to walk to the back they began to recognize some familiar faces.

Familiar faces like Huey's best friend and classmate Michael Caesar a.k.a Caesar, a young dreadlock aspiring MC from Brooklyn, New York who is pretty funny character. Caesar usually agrees with many of Huey's criticisms and usually makes jokes about issues that occur. Another one of Huey's friends that him and Riley recognized was Hiro Otomo, a young Asian – American DJ. Some kids from Riley's class was also spotted out who seemed to like food a lot. The slightly chubby red head, freckle faced, Charlie Huffdale and other kids. Next was Cindy McPhearson a Caucasian girl, Huey's classmate who seems to be very fond of the black folk and does what ever she can to be just like them. From listening to rap music and trying to talk 'street'; she's very clueless about racial issues that occur. And right to Huey's surprise, the person who sat ext to Cindy was-,

"Jazmine?" Huey asked still shocked as Riley continued to walk to the back of the bus to sit by himself.

Jazmine had looked up blankly at Huey and continued to look out the window.

"Hey Huey! What up my brotha?" Cindy greeted.

"Hey Huey," Caesar and Hiro said in unison.

Huey didn't actually pay attention to his friends or Cindy at all. In fact, their voices were blocked out from Huey's mind. Huey was still in shock to see Jazmine there. How did she get on the bus before him?

"Jazmine," Huey began, "what-,"

"Cindy," Jazmine's voice was stern when she cut Huey off. "Tell Huey that I'm not speaking to him." Her arms were crossed and she was staring out the window.

"Oooh… dat's cold…" Riley said from the very back of the bus while playing his video game.

"Jazmine is not talking to you." Cindy said. "Ya did bro?" she added as she added with a fake 'ghetto' accent. Sometimes Cindy tries too hard to act black- too hard.

In defeat, Huey rolled his sighed at Cindy, still unimpressed to try and sound ghetto and act ghetto. He just continued to walk to the back of the bus to sit next his good friend, Caesar.

Caesar watched his friend Huey sit beside him along with Hiro who sat right next to Riley, behind Caesar.

"Is everything alright man?" Caesar asked out of curiosity.

"Not really," Huey responded irritably. He then folded his arms and turned to Caesar. "Jazmine is mad at me."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that there was some sort of…" Caesar trailed off, trying to come up with a word to describe the situation.

"Weird vibe," Hiro finished, hearing on the conversation.

Riley wasn't paying any attention to what Huey and his friends were talking about. Riley was to busy playing video games on his own PSP.

"Yeah… a weird vibe," Caesar said. "You felt it too, Hiro?" He asked Hiro.

"Definitely," Hiro responded.

"So what did you do that got Jazmine so upset? I mean she went on the bus with Cindy and you and Cindy don't exactly live on the same street, at least not anymore…"

"Let's just say she's a picky eater and leave it at that…" Huey said.

Caesar and Hiro both exchanged confused glances.

"Don't ask any more questions at the moment, I don't want to talk about it." Huey responded massaging his temples.

Caesar and Hiro both exchanged one last confused glance before Hiro sat back down on his seat. The Asian- American was about to put his headphones on and listen to his music until he head realized something about Riley who sat across from him.

"Um… Riley… any particular reason why you are wearing gloves? It's not even cold out." Hiro said.

Riley stopped playing his video game as he looked up at Hiro and then looked at his gloves that he was wearing. "Oh… the gloves," Riley said, "some hoe bit me over the weekend."

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"A hoe! Damn nigga are you deaf?" Riley barked.

"Huey, any idea to who Riley is talking about?" Hiro asked Huey.

"He's talking about our new neighbor." Huey responded.

"You got a new neighbor? Since when?" Caesar asked.

"Her name is Latoya. She and her family moved in over the weekend. Riley and her aren't exactly the best of friends. Infact they're the exact opposite."

"Sound's like a black name," Caesar stated.

"She is and she's Riley's age. You'll see her at school." Huey replied.

The bus ride continued for a few more minutes until finally, they made it to Edgar Hoover Elementary School, all the kids who were on the bus, got off the bus one by one. Jazmine and Cindy were one of the first kids to get out of the bus and continued to walk into the school not waiting for Huey and the others.

That slightly bothered Huey but he chose to ignore it as him and the boys got off the school bus and continued to make their way to their school. Once they got into the school, it was the same old routine, trying to get through the small crowd of elementary students to reach their lockers. Finally, they reached their lockers. As they unpacked their items, Caesar had noticed someone.

"Yo Huey, is that the new girl that you and your brother were talking about?" Caesar asked, "'Cause, well she seems beautiful and all but she looks kina old to be going to our school…" he joked.

Huey, Riley and Hiro all stopped what they were doing and all turned to see who Caesar was talking about. Who they saw was a young African American woman with her hair all tied up in a bun with a younger version of herself tagging along behind her. The younger version of the older woman didn't seem to look at all very happy.

Huey then sensed a small twinge of anger from his brother, Riley but then chose to ignore him as he turned to his best friend, Caesar. "The woman you just saw was Latoya's-,"

"That's the hoes mama," Riley growled.

"Uh… yeah…" Huey said as he paused; the school bell had rung. "And the black girl walking behind the woman, her mother is, Latoya Johnson, the new girl."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! Like Latoya for instance and new unfamiliar names… The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

"So how do you like the school so far Latoya? I would've loved to go to a school like this when I was your age, it's so nice and big and you even have your own lockers," Kyndra said as she continued to walk down the hallway.

Latoya didn't respond as she tried to avoid the quizzical stares she received from the students that her mother, Kyndra failed to have noticed. Latoya also tried to ignore the stares from Huey, his brother Riley and two other boys that were standing next to the Freeman boys, one was Asian and the other was Jamaican. _"These people are acting as if they have never seen a black girl before…" _she thought impatiently. "Mama, where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"To the office, I have to make sure with the secretary that you have the right class and the right teacher and make sure that you also have a locker to boot, understand?" Kyndra replied. "As soon as we have that information, you can go straight to your class, okay?"

"Okay…" Latoya relented with a sigh as she prayed silently to herself, hoping that she didn't have the same class as Riley.

Kyndra and Latoya had finally reached to the school's office. When they got there, Latoya had received all the information she need from the secretary who kept hold of all the school records. Once that was settled, Latoya and her mother started to make their to Latoya's classroom.

"Well… that wasn't painful," started Kyndra, "we managed to get through that quick-," at that moment, Kyndra was interrupted by her wrist watch that bleeped which echoed through the empty hallway. "Tch, darn, I got so excited about your first day of school that I forgot about work. You remember where your class is right?" She asked as she got to Latoya's level.

"Yes mama," Latoya responded.

"So then you'll be fine walking to class on your own?" Kyndra asked.

Latoya rolled her eyes in unison with her sigh. "Mama… I'm not a baby anymore, I'm pretty sure that I can walk to class on my own." She said. Latoya paused before saying anything else, she realized how harsh she sounded as she took a deep breath and sighed once more. "But thank you mama," she said with a weak smile that one of her dimples showed.

Kyndra smiled back as she kissed Latoya's forehead and hugged her daughter, "don't you worry, you'll make friends and you have your father and my number."

Latoya nodded.

Kyndra kissed and hugged her daughter one last time, "love you baby."

"Love you too…"

"I've gotta go, I don't wanna be late on my first day at work." Kyndra said as she started to leave. "And remember, everything you is in your backpack, and behave yourself, bye baby, have a great day at school," she said and with that, Kyndra was down the hallway and out the school doors.

The young nine year old stood in the hallway alone as she brought out a piece of paper that had all the information written on it which included her classroom number and her teacher.

"Okay now… Mrs. Robinson…" Latoya began to read, "Classroom… 210…"

"And that is the story," Huey finished telling Caesar the story of his weekend which involved everything that happened including Jazmine and the caviar incident.

"Damn, that must've been some weekend and I missed it all, why didn't you call me?" Caesar said.

Huey raised an eyebrow at his friend as he rested his chin on his hand. "I appreciate the sympathy, really I do Caesar," he finally said sarcastically.

Caesar smiled innocently. "I guess that explains why Jazmine is going through extreme lengths to avoid you," he said as he shifted his glance to the other side of the classroom where Jazmine and Cindy were.

Huey followed Caesar glance then quickly looked away, "…yeah…" Huey then looked around the classroom and realized that their teacher hadn't showed up yet. "Damn, where's Mr. Petto?"

The two boys, Huey and Caesar along with the rest of the classmates including Jazmine and Cindy had all been waiting for their sixth grade teacher, Mr. Petto, for he had already been six minutes late.

"Better yet, where did Hiro go?" Caesar asked as he looked around the classroom.

"He said he was going to the washroom." Huey replied.

"More like he took a nice walk around the school like he usually does before class actually starts." Caesar said.

Jazmine who sat on the other side of the classroom with Cindy, away from Huey and Caesar, mainly Huey, were also waiting for the arrival of their sixth grade teacher, Mr. Petto who was now eight minutes late.

"I'm starting to get a little worried, where is Mr. Petto?" Jazmine said looking at the door every five seconds.

"Better yet Jazz, why are you mad at Huey for? Usually we normally sit with them. Why are we sitting here? Cindy asked.

"I didn't tell you why?" Jazmine asked looking at Cindy.

Cindy shook her head as she twirled her long blonde ponytail. "Gimmie the details Jazz."

Before Jazmine opened her mouth to explain, in came in Mr. Petto, their sixth grade teacher. Jazmine soon then leaned over to Cindy, "I'll tell you during lunch." She whispered.

"Gotcha," Cindy whispered back.

Mr. Petto had placed his brief case on his desk as he adjusted his tie and tried to regulate his breathing, it seemed as if he ran to the classroom.

Before Mr. Petto spoke, he scratched his grey, nearly bald head, "sorry that I'm late class," his voice was all nasal like, "I was law on gas and…" he trailed off as he saw Hiro, the Asian-American walk in through the door Mr. Petto frowned as he crossed his arms. "How nice of you to join us, Mr. Otomo," he finished impatiently.

Hiro put his headphones around his neck before he responded, "I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Petto," he replied, "I saw you jogging to class,"

Small chuckles and giggles filled the classroom with that comment. Mr. Petto then cleared his throat to make himself feel comfortable again.

"Indeed Hiro, however, I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat…" Mr. Petto had once again trailed off noticing that Jazmine and Cindy were not in their proper seats. "Miss Dubois," he began, "is there a reason why you are sitting in your improper seat as well as you Miss McPhearson?"

Jazmine couldn't speak right away, she didn't want to tell her teacher that she was trying to avoid Huey all because of a caviar a.k.a "fish eggs" incident. "Uh… I like this spot?" She responded as she tried not to look at Huey. "Uh… and I like sitting near the window…? Heh, heh…"

Mr. Petto then changed his glance to Cindy, "Cindy?" he asked.

"…same reason?" Cindy responded as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I see… can you two please sit back to your proper desks?" Mr. Petto asked.

Cindy and Jazmine both exchanged glances and then looked back at their teacher then looked at Huey and Caesar and then the two desks and the people who they switched desks with.

"But…" Jazmine trailed off, "I like this spot,"

Mr. Petto then looked over at Caesar and Huey, "I don't know what kind of game you're trying to pull, but it's not going to work. If this is some sort of play to take more class time than I'll be gladly to make it up to the class by making up the time, after school."

Huey and Caesar exchanged confused glances, "us?"

The classroom groaned.

"Hurry up and get back to your desks!" A girl groaned.

"Yeah, I got baseball practice after school!" Groaned another.

"I'm in my proper seat," Caesar said.

"So am I," Huey said.

"Jazmine, Cindy do I have to ask you again?" Mr. Petto said growing more impatient.

Cindy leaned over to Jazmine, "Sorry Jaz, I don't wanna be responsible for keeping the class after school," she said as she sat back to her regular seat which was one seat away from Caesar.

Jazmine then relented with a sigh then got up from her improper desk three seconds after and picked up all her items including her backpack and headed her way back, in defeat, to her regular desk which was behind Huey Freeman.

"Thank you, now Hiro, remove those grossly large headphones and head to your seat so I can start today's lesson." Mr. Petto insisted as he scratched his temples.

Without a word, Hiro headed to his seat which was almost near the back of the classroom about tree seats behind Jazmine.

"Now then," Mr. Petto began adjusting his glasses, "we can finally begin our lesson on basic science."

Jazmine closed her eyes and put her head on the desk trying not to look at Huey's oversized afro, _"this is probably going to be the most uncomfortable class of my life," _Jazmine thought.

"This is gonna be an awkward class…" Huey thought, feeling the same uncomfortable strange vide that Jazmine has.

"Okay class, now, who can tell me what nine times six is? Anyone?" Mrs. Robinson, Riley's fourth grade teacher asked as she wrote the equation on the blackboard. Mrs. Robinson then noticed a students hand rise; it was the teacher's pet, Jonathan Good who had his hand waving in the air, insisting that he knew the answer.

"Ooh, ooh! Mrs. Robinson! I know the answer!" Jonathan continued.

Mrs. Robinson sighed, "Anyone else besides Jonathan for once?" She asked.

"Mrs. Robinson…" Jonathan pleaded with his hand still up.

Riley then quietly kissed his teeth at Jonathan. Each second Riley was growing more and more annoyed with Jonathan. "Nigga you best be shutting yo white ass up," Riley mumbled to Jonathan.

"Riley," Mrs. Robinson hissed after hearing half of what Riley said. "Did I hear you giving us the answer to nine times six?" She said with a lighter tone in her voice.

"Naw Miss, I didn't say anything about numbers," Riley replied rudely. "I was just telling Jonathan to shut his ass up."

"Riley! Language like that will not be tolerated in this class-," Mrs. Robinson was then interrupted by a knock on the door. She glanced at her class and then walked over to the door to open it.

The fourth grade teacher opened the door to find a young African American girl with braids that was tied into a high ponytail, a birthmark near the corner of her left eye who wore a red headband with matching red shirt, black caprees that matched her black air force ones along with her small Elmo backpack. The girl seemed unsure of herself as she looked down on her piece of paper.

"Uh…" The African girl began, "this is classroom 210, right?" she asked.

"Yes it is," Mrs. Robinson confirmed.

The young girl looked down on her sheet of paper again, "okay and you are Mrs. Robinson?"

"Yes I am," Mrs. Robinson hummed.

"Okay so I am in the right place," The girl said as she crumpled her piece of paper and stuffed it into her pocket.

Mrs. Robinson suddenly had an epiphany, "Oh, you must be the new student, the office buzzed me saying that a new student was coming to my class," she said as she bent down to Latoya's level, "whats your name?"

"Latoya Johnson," the girl confirmed.

"Latoya," Mrs. Robinson echoed as she pulled the strand of her red hair from her face, "that's a pretty name," she smiled, "as you already know, I am Mrs. Robinson, your fourth grade teacher, why don't you come in and I'll introduce you to the class, hmm?"

"…thanks…" Latoya said as she walked further into the classroom behind Mrs. Robinson.

"Class," Mrs. Robinson began, I would like to introduce your new classmate, I want you to all give a nice warm welcome so that she feels welcome, say hello to, Latoya Johnson."

Riley had immediately lifted up his head to see if he heard correctly-he did. There she was, Latoya Johnson standing looking irritated as she stared back at him. Riley then clenched his teeth with his mouth still closed as his classmates all greeted Latoya in unison. He couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it. Out of all the fourth grade classes in the school, she had to end up in his class. From the looks of Latoya's face, she wasn't too happy to see Riley either- the feelings they had for each other, dislike was mutual.

"Latoya, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself, hm?" Mrs. Robinson suggested.

Riley continued to frown as he glared at Latoya.

Latoya's frown slowly disappeared, realizing that she had been spoken too by the teacher. She then looked at Mrs. Robinson and then at the class.

"Uh…" Latoya trailed off, "I don't know what you want me to say…" she told Mrs. Robinson.

"Just talk about yourself, where are you from? Your background, perhaps?" Mrs. Robinson replied.

"…right…" Latoya responded as she faced the class. "Uh… hey y'all," Latoya wasn't quite the talkative person, she just wanted to take a seat and continue on the lesson, "well, as you may already know, I'm Latoya Johnson, I moved from Atlanta, I'm from the dirty south, me and my family, by the way, I'm from a family of eight, including me, plus a dog."

"Family of eight?" Mrs. Robinson asked in disbelief.

"…whoa… that's a lot of people…" one of the students awed.

"I'll say, eight is a grossly large number," Jonathan agreed.

"Mhm…" Charlie Huffdale, Riley's overweight classmate agreed as he looked at Riley for support.

Riley just gave him a dirty look, "nigga you gay…" he quietly told Charlie.

"Yeah… I got a family of eight, including me in my family. I've got a mama and a daddy, two older half brothers, two older half sisters and a younger full brother, and a dog named Sampson." Latoya explained.

"Whats a half brother or sister?" A student asked.

Latoya smiled; she was starting to feel more comfortable with the class within moments. "Um… well it's when you have siblings with either same dad different moms or same moms, different dads. In my case, me and my half brothers have the same dad and different moms."

"I'm truly looking forward to meeting your parents when it comes to parents' night. Is there anything else you would like to share about yourself?" Mrs. Robinson asked.

Latoya thought for a moment before she spoke. She then thought of something to say, "Well… I-,"

"Aye!" Riley rudely interrupted, "we don't have to hear her whole life story! I came here to be educated!"

Latoya stared down hard at Riley and gritted her teeth as she gave him a dirty look.

"Riley Freeman!" Mrs. Robinson scolded, "Do you wish to make a visit to the office?"

"So the school can call my Granddad and get him to beat my ass when I get home? I'll pass on that, thanks," Riley snubbed.

"Riley," Mrs. Robinson hissed in shock.

"It's okay Miss. Don't worry about it, Imma be the bigger person and just swallow my pride. Riley is right, y'all got the rest of the year to get to know me," Latoya sighed realizing that arguing with Riley wouldn't be the best way to start a new school. However, Latoya still gave Riley a dirty look; the old 'I'll-get-back-at-you' look and then pulled the old, 'I'm-better-than-that' smug look as well.

From what Riley could tell, Mrs. Robinson seemed rather impressed by the way Latoya handled herself. "That's very mature of you Latoya; perhaps you should learn a thing or two from Latoya." She said.

Riley frowned.

Latoya gave Riley another smug smile and then quickly stuck her tongue at him while the teacher wasn't looking. When Mrs. Robinson changed her glance to Latoya, Latoya quickly smiled innocently which made the classmates giggle but Riley.

"Which is why I believe your proper seating spot would be… next to Riley," Mrs. Robinson decided.

Both Riley's and Latoya's face dropped.

"Hell naw! Ain't now way!" Riley and Latoya protested.

Mrs. Robinson raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"It's bad enough that she's my neighbor and she's in my class but she is not gonna be sitting next to me! No!" Riley continued to protest.

"You two already know each other?" Mrs. Robison asked.

"Hmph," Latoya folded her arms and looked away, "… I wish I didn't…"

"Pardon me, Latoya?" Mrs. Robinson asked once again.

"Me and Riley can't stand each other Miss," Latoya told Mrs. Robinson blankly, "we just can't, 'nough said."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear, but your going to have to sit next to him, regardless," Mrs. Robinson said with a shrug.

"Why?" Riley and Latoya groaned.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Latoya asked getting a little impatient.

"Well from what I understand, you both seem to have some kind of disagreement on something that we can discuss another time. So I believe having you sit next to each other can help you two deal and settle your differences. Two, that's the only seat left available for you to sit in," Mrs. Robison explained.

Riley's and Latoya's jaws simply dropped, they then both gave each other identical dirty glares.

"Now then, Latoya, if you please got to your assigned seat so I can continue our lesson," Mrs. Robinson said.

Latoya rolled her eyes with an aggravated sigh as she walked to her new desk, next to Riley Freeman the last person she would ever want to sit next too. As she made her way to her desk, she noticed Riley moving a little bit so that he wouldn't have to sit so close to Latoya; she gritted her teeth as she thought she felt her eye twitch irritably.

"_What a bright ass nigga! Even my little brother Jerone is more mature than this… this… ugh!" _Latoya thought bitterly. Still angry with her teacher's decision, Latoya dropped her bag beside her desk, pulled out her chair and sat down.

Once Latoya had sat in her seat, Mrs. Robinson smiled. She then turned to the board to continue her lesson.

This was one of the most awkward, uncomfortable position that Latoya had ever felt in her whole life; sitting next to someone who she strongly disliked. Riley probably even felt the same way. Latoya did the best she could as to ignore him and try to make the best of it but it was not going to be easy.

Riley continued to shift more to his side of his desk. He made it very clear that he didn't want to sit next to Latoya at the very least. She was the last person who he wanted to sit next to for sure.

Latoya was finding that rather hard to concentrate with all the fidgeting that Riley was doing. She was going to tell him off right then and there as she turned and saw the gloves that he was wearing.

…_w-what the…? Gloves? _Latoya thought, utterly confused from the sight of seeing his gloves. She then looked up at him quickly and then looked way but then glanced at it again but only for longer.

Riley sensed a stare from someone who was sitting right next to him as he turned to see Latoya staring at his gloves.

"What hoe? What are you staring so hard?" Riley whispered harshly, "haven't you seen anyone wear gloves before?"

Not realizing that she was staring for so long and hard slightly blushed and then blinked, "not in the middle of spring, slowly moving onto summer, moron," she whispered back harshly.

Riley was shocked, "who are you calling a moron, hoe?"

That did it; Latoya didn't even bother to dignify Riley with a response. She redirected her attention to the board so that she could focus and get a lesson out her first day of school.

"Aye, I'm talking to you hoe!" Riley provoked, "I demand some respect!"

Latoya ignored him.

"Hoe!"

"Ugh! For the last time jerk, it's Latoya Johnson, understand? La-toy-a! Do I have to write it out on a piece of paper and force you to eat it so that you can take the hint? Glove boy?"

"Aye," Riley removed one his gloves and showed Latoya the bite mark that he had gotten from her the night before at Sir Ed Wuncler's party, "you did this to me!"

Latoya looked at it as she tried not to gasp so loudly, remembering that she was still in class. She had never seen any swollen bite mark like that in her whole entire nine years of her life. She looked up at Riley and then looked back at the swollen bite mark and up at Riley again; she frowned.

"I didn't do that,"

"Yeah, you did. When yo nasty mouth made contact with my hand the night of Ed Wuncler's party!"

_What on earth is he talking about? _Latoya thought with her face confused as she tried to think back to the right of Ed Wuncler's party; she then remembered.

Latoya remembered at Ed Wuncler's party when she was spying on Riley, Ed and Rummy. The three were discussing about Ed's blind dating arrangement with her oldest sister Tenisha. Latoya remembered knowing what Ed Wuncler the III was like; a player who sleeps with women during his spare time. Knowing Ed's characteristics, Latoya wanted to tell her sister about him before he got the chance too.

When she tried to get her sister, Latoya had tripped over the Wuncler's garden hose which caused her to fall and create a loud thud. The next thing she knew she was faced with a gun pointed to her face. Out of fear, Latoya began to scream at the top of her lungs. As a response to Latoya's loud terrifying scream, Riley had rushed to cover Latoya's mouth. Disgusted by Riley's hand covering her mouth, Latoya bit Riley's hard that it got Riley to remove his hand from Latoya's mouth, apparently leaving a swollen bite mark on his hand.

Latoya snapped back into reality, back into her classroom after remembering to what had happened the night before. Riley was still watching her as if he was expecting an apology. She looked at Riley's swollen hand then back at him, she frowned.

"Well if you are expecting an apology from me, then you can just forget it! Everything that has happened to you happened because you deserved it! From making sexist comments about my sister's to setting one of them up with a dangerous, psychopathic, ignorant veteran from the war!" Latoya shot back without realizing how loud she was.

"Latoya Johnson!" Mrs. Robinson called impatiently to Latoya, "I'm going to let you off the hook this time because you are a new student. But one more outburst like that and I'm afraid you are going to have to stay after school for detention," she warned, "do I make myself clear?"

Latoya bowed her head down from embarrassment, "yes ma'am."

Latoya felt a hint of irritation hearing Riley could not help but chuckle at her for getting in trouble. Hearing Riley's quiet chuckle cause Mrs. Robinson to redirect her attention to him.

"That goes for you too Riley Freeman," Mrs. Robison said to Riley very sternly.

Riley quickly stopped chuckling and almost immediately frowned from Mrs. Robinson's warning as he put his gloves back on.

Latoya looked at Riley from the corner of her eye as she rested her check on her palm with her elbow on her desk and tried to focus what was in front of her, _Maybe even a trip to the principal's office wouldn't be so bad neither, I'd rather be anywhere else but here…_

**End Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Boondocks. I don't own Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman (Granddad) or Jazmine Dubois etc… the show and characters all belong to Aaron McGruder. However, the characters that I made up by myself belong to me! Like Latoya for instance and new unfamiliar names… The Boondocks itself belongs to Aaron McGruder.**

The sound of the school bells rung throughout the school meaning that first and second period was over and that it was time for recess. All students left their items on their desks as they headed out to the playground. Riley didn't wait around, the moment the school bell rung he was out of the class, nowhere in sight.

Latoya could not help but feel a small sense of relief as she got up from her desk. She was one of the last students to leave the classroom. She was ready to head out until, "oh Latoya," called Mrs. Robinson, "I would like to speak with you after school today," she said with a half smile.

"Oh… okay" Latoya trailed as she opened the school door and left the classroom closing the school doors behind her.

The new student had began making her way to the playground. As she headed down the school halls, Latoya slowly no longer paid much attention to where she was going as her mind began to wander somewhere else.

_I hope Mrs. Robinson intends to discuss a new seating arrangement because I don't know if I will survive sitting next to Riley for the rest of the school year… I think I just might go crazy. _Latoya thought quietly to herself.

Without realizing, Latoya had walked right into a dark skinned, fat black man who had one eye bigger than the other. The larger eye almost seemed to pop right out of the socket as thought it was developed through stress. He was dressed in his stained janitor uniform which reeked the smell of garbage and dirt mixed with sweat.

When Latoya bumped into the man, she had bounced right off his belly causing her to fall back and land on her bottom she groaned from the discomfort as she rubbed her bottom to soothe the pain.

"Ugh!" Latoya groaned even louder with a little more hint of irritation, still on the ground. "You should watch where you're going-,"

"Great, that's just damn great! This is just what this town needs; another nappy haired, baboon monkey child whandaring in this what was once pure _white _community!" He spat, waving the stick of the mop around, causing the dirty water from the mop to splash around.

Uncomfortable and a little frightened, Latoya began to back up away from the racist janitor, "but, but,"

"Don't lie girl, don't lie! I saw your jungle family yesterday at the Wuncler's house! What business does your baboon family whant in this neighborhood? Better yet, how is it that yo family that big afford to live in such a neighborhood? Everybody knows that niggas can't afford to live in such big houses with a family that big- it just destroys the natural balance of thangs in this which community." The racist janitor continued.

The janitor moved a little closer to Latoya as Latoya continued to back away as she was beginning to feel cornered. "So what do your parents do huh? Your family involved in some kind of illegal drug business, huh?" Is your father a hoe?" He interrogated.

Latoya felt sweat going down her neck as she tried to find the words to defend herself. "Uh…" she blinked, she was speechless, "…uh…"

"Actually Latoya's parents both happen to be very successful African American." A familiar voice had stated behind Latoya. "Neil Johnson, Latoya's father just so happens to be a neurosurgeon and Latoya's mother, Kyndra Johnson is a psychologist." He finished stepping forward to revealing his trademark afro and his permanent scowl.

Latoya got up from where she was as she awkwardly stood behind Huey for protection; emotionally.

"Doctors? That's a lie!" The janitor objected pointing the stick of the mop at Huey as if it would intimidate him; Huey was not fazed by it. "Everybody knows that niggas can't be doctors let alone being a good one at that too; they don't have the patience of the intellect to become one." He said pointed to his temples. "Name one cure that a Negro doctor has ever discovered that has helped man kind? Go on, name just one! Ha! You can't can you? Do you know why? Because niggas can't-,"

"What in the hell is going on out here?" A teacher from a random classroom asked, peering out from his lassroom. The teacher eventually stepped out his classroom. "Damn it Ruckus, are you harassing the students again?" The teacher asked with his arms crossed.

"Why no mister white man, sir." The janitor said jumping to his feet, growing intimidated by the Caucasian teacher, "I-I was just-,"

"_We_ were just leaving," Huey finished grabbing Latoya's wrist gesturing that he and Latoya should start heading out to the school playground before recess was over, "come on."

Latoya didn't say anything as she allowed Huey to drag her out the school hallways to the playground. She took one last glance at Uncle Ruckus who in return gave her dirty look before he was out of sight.

"I think it's in your best interest to stay away from Uncle Ruckus," Huey warned Latoya once they were out of the school doors.

Latoya scrunched her face confused, "uncle what?"

"Ruckus…" Huey turned his head to Latoya, "no relation."

"Oh," Latoya said, "well you don't have to tell me twice; that guy was creepy, rude, weird and smelt God awful!" she paused, "but thanks for standing up for me like that."

"Don't mention it."

Latoya continued walking behind Huey through the school playground assuming that it was okay to hang out. From what Latoya could tell, Huey didn't seem bothered by her company. But with Huey Freeman's poor disposition, it was still hard to determine.

Huey had finally stopped walking once he came across two boys who were leaning against the school walls. One boy looked as though he was a Jamaican descent and the other an Asian descent. Latoya assumed the boys were Huey's friends.

"Huey, took you long enough to join us," the Asian boy said to Huey.

"Yeah," the Jamaican boy said, "what took you?"

"Uh, kinda got held up," Huey stated as he stepped aside to reveal Latoya, "guys, this is Latoya Johnson, the new neighbor I was telling you guys about." He redirected his attention toward to Latoya, Latoya, this is Michael Ceasar and Hiro Otomo my friends."

"Hey," Latoya greeted coyly.

Hey," the boys said in unison.

"So, this is the famous Latoya Johnson who did a number on Riley's hand." Ceasar said.

Latoya's coy smile turned into a frown, "Riley told you that didn't he?"

Ceasar and Hiro boy looked at each other as Hiro was about to respond to Latoya's question. However Latoya quickly spoke before either Hiro and Ceasar got a chance too, "because if you were to hear everything that, that…" Latoya tried to form the word as though there was a bitter taste lingering in her mouth, "…nigga has done to me and what he is about to my sisters… well… at least one of them, then you would probably believe that Riley deserves far worse than a swollen hand!" She said as she took a deep breath and folded her arms and turned her head to Huey, "no offense Huey."

All three boys including Huey were speechless as Ceasar walked over to Huey's side," remind me to never get on her bad side…" he whispered jokingly.

Huey sighed irritably as his mind wandered, causing him to unintentionally block out Ceasar's jokingly remark. Huey could not help but think about what had gone down earlier during class on how Jazmine had went out of her way in attempts to avoid, all because Huey chose to not inform her Jazmine that she was eating fish eggs!

Normally Huey would do small little things to tick her off or just plain confuse her, whether it involves politics, the concept that Jazmine is mixed and debates on whether or not the Easter bunny, Santa Claus or even the Tooth Fairy existed or not. But by the end of the day, Jazmine would easily forgive him but this time it was different.

_Out of all the things to hold a grudge over, damn._ Huey thought shaking his head. Regardless, Huey couldn't feel as though he needed to find a way to resolve this issue so that they could get past this and things would return back to normal.

As Huey's thought about the issue continued, he could not help but notice the very same mixed girl he wanted to resolve his issue with a familiar obnoxious Caucasian girl on the swing set. Huey watched Jazmine's expression; he couldn't help but stare.

"I mean," Latoya stared again, "I get that Riley is your brother and all but…" Latoya stopped talking, noticing that Huey wasn't really listening to what she was saying. She realized that Huey's mind was off someone else as she followed his gaze.

"Hey," She started again, realizing who Huey was looking at. "Isn't that Jazmine?" Latoya asked, "who is she with?"

"Cindy McPhearson," Ceasar answered, "a classmate of ours."

"Oh, well why she isn't with us?" Latoya asked looking back at Huey, "haven't you patched things up with her from last night?"

Huey's gaze wandered off in a different direction, "not exactly."

"Jazmine went out of her way to avoid you today in class," Hiro reminded Huey, "to a point that she was willing to sit anywhere but next to you."

"You don't have to remind me Hiro, I was there." Huey informed Hiro, flatly.

"Well after Petto made Jazmine go back to her seat next to you, did you ever end up talking to her?" Ceasar asked.

Huey was about to say something but then noticed from the corner of her eye he noticed Latoya walk off in the direction where both Jazmine and Cindy were. Huey said nothing and decided to observe and see what Latoya was going to do.

"Hey Jazmine," Latoya greeted Jazmine once she had finally reached the swing set.

Jazmine gently pressed her feet on the sand of the swing set so she would stop swinging she smiled brightly as if there was nothing wrong, "hi Latoya!"

Latoya had a small smile on her face but then slowly faded once she realized that she was being stared down by the same Caucasian girl that Ceasar mentioned; Cindy McPhearson. Latoya didn't know what to think of her as Cindy continued to stare with a blank expression on her face as she continued to swing on the swing.

Cindy finally stopped swinging as she also pressed her feet on the ground, causing her to also stop swinging and continued to stare at Latoya.

_Haven't you see a black person before? _Latoya wanted to say to Cindy.

"Cindy," Jazmine started "this is Latoya; she's my new neighbor and my friend."

Cindy continued to stare at Latoya and in return Latoya frowned a little and stared back. Cindy's blank stare slowly turned into a smile and got excited which confused and shocked Latoya a little.

"My sister, my sister, my sister!" Cindy happily greeted, extending her hand, gesturing a handshake.

Flabbergasted, Latoya looked down at Cindy's hand and then back at Cindy, "uh…" Latoya said before she accepted Cindy's gesture. Cindy pulled Latoya's hand and gave her a bear hug, causing Latoya to be stunned and perplexed to what had just happened with her heart racing.

"Whad up gurlfriend?" Cindy asked patting Latoya's back.

Still stunned, Latoya blinked back into reality as shifted her to Jazmine. In response, Jazmine shrugged. "Uh… nothing… much…?" Latoya replied.

Cindy unlocked her embrace stepping back from Latoya with a big smile on her face and then looked at Jazmine. "You're so lucky Jazmine; so many black people living on your street now!"

Jazmine smiled weakly but then slowly went away, confused of what Cindy just said. As she looked at Latoya and then back at Cindy and shrugged, "I guess I am considered lucky…?"

Latoya grimaced while Cindy smiled, completely oblivious. Latoya didn't know what to think of Cindy as of yet. She couldn't decide whether or not Cindy was a cross between a bigot or a clueless white folk who tries too hard to act like your stereotypical black folk. As of now, Latoya decided that it was to early to make judgment.

"Yeah… anyway," Latoya began as she changed the subject, "Jazmine, I was just wondering if you every made up with-,"

"Say," Cindy said, interrupting Latoya, "If your name is Latoya, then does that make you the same Latoya who bit Riley's hand?"

Latoya blinked, "well probably," Latoya replied without really sinking in what Cindy had just asked, "I mean how many Latoya's go to this-," Latoya suddenly stopped as Cindy's finally sunk in.

"So you _did _do it!" Jazmine said, really shocked, "at first I didn't think capable to do such a thing because you're really nice."

"What's the nigga been doing, announcing it to the school over the announcement?" Latoya asked.

"Kinda," Cindy replied with a shrug. "He's actually been bragging about it during recess." Cindy said pointing at a particular direction on the other side of the playground.

Latoya followed the direction Cindy was pointing and sure enough there he was, surrounded by his peers as he showed off his bite mark that was given by the very Latoya Johnson and from the looks of it, his peers were very impressed by it.

Latoya gritted her teeth. "That punk is making me look like some kind of monster!"

After a short period of time, first recess was over as it was time for the students to head back to their classrooms. When the schools bells rung, all the students of the playground filed up and headed back into the school, into the halls and back into their classes.

Riley was in no rush to head back to class, knowing that he was still going to sit back in Mrs. Robinson's class next to Latoya. The very thought made him walk even slower back to class, allowing other students to walk past him.

_Tch, this day is going way to damn slow for me. Let last period come so my ass can get the hell up outta here, away from that fasty hoe! _Riley thought to himself.

"Did you enjoy making a fool outta me, Riley?" Latoya said to Riley from behind.

Riley stopped walking, turned and looked at Latoya who was frowning at him, "the hell are you talking about?"

Latoya pointed at his glove, "that! The last thing I need is a, a moron like you destroying, my first impression on this school by making me look like some kind of… _dog_!"

"Hoe, you are a _dog! _You're the reason why _this _happened in the first place!" Riley shot back.

"Because your psychopathic friend pointed a gun to my face!"

"Now that's enough, that's enough outta the both of you Negro children." Uncle Ruckus said approaching them with his broomstick.

Both Riley and Latoya pulled on unimpressed face as they rolled their eyes in unison.

"Well," Uncle Ruckus dragged the word, the way he dragged his broom across the school halls, "move it along darkies, go on to your classes to get the education that you don't deserve and probably will never obtain in the near future."

"Yeah, yeah I'll get you class," Latoya replied rudely to Ruckus as she started walking to class. Latoya soon then quickly turned around and began walking the opposite direction, "right after I finish my business in the bathroom.

"Jazmine… Jazmine!" Huey whispered in attempts to get Jazmine's attention.

Huey and Jazmine as well Ceasar, Hiro and Cindy and the rest of their classmates were in class doing their bookwork after Mr. Petto's quick lesson on the basics of mathematics.

"Jazmine," Huey continued.

Jazmine tried to ignore Huey but eventually gave in, "what?" she replied irritably.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Huey asked Jazmine.

"As long as it takes, Huey Freeman," Jazmine replied not looking at Huey.

"'As long as it takes?'" Huey repeated. He then grimaced, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jazmine ignored him as she tried to continue her homework.

"Jazmine! This is stupid; you're actually planning to stay mad at me because you ate fish eggs?"

Jazmine pressed her pencil on the paper causing the led on the pencil to break off. "Would you keep it down?" Jazmine whispered harshly, flashing her angry green eyes at him. "I don't want everyone to know about that, okay?"

Huey rolled his eyes and sighed, "you would have eaten the damn food even if I didn't say anything!"

True, Huey was right about that regardless, Jazmine didn't say anything and chose to ignore Huey as she tried to search for a pencil sharpener to sharpen her pencil. Huey just lowered his eyes in disbelief as he signed and shook his head at Jazmine.

"Okay class," Mrs. Robinson said excitedly as she clapped her hands, as she walked to her desk and grabbed two separate sheets of papers and began to distribute it to the class. "Now that we have our atlas out, we're going to be coloring the continents of the world and the states of our country."

Mrs. Robinson had already handed out the sheets of paper to nearly half of the class until she had reached both Latoya's desk and Riley's desk. Mrs. Robinson looked at Latoya and smiled at the new student.

"Latoya, would you be so kind as to help me hand these out around the class?" Mrs. Robinson asked.

"Uh… sure, I guess." She replied weakly as she got up from where she sat , took the sheets of paper from Mrs. Robinson and began to distribute the sheets to the remainder of the class.

Riley watched Latoya distribute the worksheets to the class in disgust. Once Latoya had finished handing out the handouts Latoya headed back to her desk with her own sheets causing Riley to quickly redirect his glance to something else as Latoya sat back in her seat. Once Latoya was back in her seat, she got out of her pencil case and began scrambling for particular pencil crayons to color in the map.

"Aye!" Riley called to Latoya.

Latoya ignored him as she began to label the continents on the map.

"Aye, I'm talking to you trick!" Riley told Latoya, "you didn't get me a sheet!"

Latoya sighed heavily, "there weren't any sheets left when I handed them out," she continued labeling her map, "there are more of them on Miss Robinson's desk."

"Miss asked you to hand out the sheets to the remainder of the class and you failed to supply 'em to the remainder of the class which includes myself." Riley said.

"I'm missing a couple sheets too!" Charlie Huffdale said, overhearing Riley's complaint.

Annoyed, Latoya slammed her pencil on her desk, "Look your legs ain't broke! Go up and get it yourself!" she told both Riley and Charlie.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Robinson cleared her throat loudly enough to cause the whole class to turn their heads around to look at Latoya and Riley. Mrs. Robinson raised an eyebrow, "is there a problem?"

"Latoya didn't get me a sheet," Charlie told Mrs. Robinson innocently. "she didn't get one for Riley either." He added.

Latoya rolled her eyes. "There weren't enough sheets to hand out around the class miss." She stated defensively. "Besides, I'm nobody's Cinderella, Riley and Charlie are both capable of getting their own sheet.

"I don't see why I have to get up while nobody in this class had to move to their sheet." Riley complained.

"You have to get up because I ran out, genius!" Latoya said.

"That's enough," Mrs. Robinson said to Riley and Latoya as she sat back and rubbed her temples, "you children are giving me a migraine," she said under breath.

"That's okay Mrs. Robison," Charlie said, pushing himself back and getting up from his desk, "I'll get the sheets." He said.

"Thank you Charlie," Mrs. Robinson said as she gave Riley a stern look before she got back to what she was doing.

Riley ignored Mrs. Robinson's; he didn't care just as long as he didn't have to move, "psst, aye you Charlie!" Riley said to his red haired classmate before Charlie walked past him.

The stout red haired student turned his head to Riley.

"Grab me one." Riley said.

Charlie didn't say anything as he walked to Mrs. Robison's desk and grabbed the sheets for himself and Riley.

Latoya took a deep breath, ignoring Riley and Charlie as she continued labeling down the continents of the world. As she was labeling the map, she didn't notice her hand edging inches and inches of her desk and onto Riley's desk; it was a bad habit she had growing up. Eventually, almost a quarter of her arm was on Riley's desk. Latoya didn't notice this as she was too focused on what she was copying from the atlas that wads in front of her.

However, Riley was starting to take notice of Latoya's left arm slowly over his territory. So, without any warning, Riley aggressively nudged Latoya's arm of his desk, causing Latoya to accidently drag her pencil across the paper, leaving a big line on the sheet.

Latoya groaned in frustration as she gave Riley a dirty look. "Look what you made me do, nigga!" she said as she drug into her pencil case to get an eraser.

"Keep your arm on your side of the desk, hoe!" Riley said, not feeling any remorse of what he did.

Latoya ignored Riley as she tried to erase the mark that was made on her sheet causing her arm to unintentionally move inches onto Riley's desk causing Riley to shove Latoya's arm back on her side of the desk again.

"Ugh! Quit doing that!" Latoya told Riley.

"Then write with your other hand and keep off my desk!"

"I ain't not ambidextrous you tool of a nigga! I'm only _left _handed!"

"That don't excuse you! Keep to your desk!" Riley shot back.

Latoya relented with an aggravated sigh as she stopped herself from doing something that might regret to Riley. She dropped her eraser, placed her hands on both ends of the table and moved the table a couple of inches averted from Riley's desk causing a few of their peers ahead to look up before they continued what they were doing. Latoya turned her desk more away from Riley so that she wouldn't even accidently look at Riley either.

Mrs. Robinson, who was working on her paperwork hadn't noticed Riley and Latoya's little squabble nor had she noticed Latoya's new seating arrangement. When she lifted her head to see how her class was doing, she noticed that Latoya's desk was a couple of inches averted from Riley. Mrs. Robison simply shook her head and rubbed her temples and got back to her work.

**End Chapter**


End file.
